Aura - Dropped
by GrayZoldyck
Summary: This story is dropped and was originally created to improve my writing. If you still want to read this, enjoy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I've been living on the streets for as long as I can remember. Stealing to get something to eat, hiding from criminals, wild Pokemon and the authorities. Seeking shelter for the night and from bad weather.

It was difficult, but with the help of Indigo, the Gastly I befriended a year ago, it got easier. I didn't have to worry about wild Pokemon as he could protect me. Stealing got easier too as Gastly just needed to put them to sleep, while I went through they belongings to take anything of value. But even then, it still was the life of a street rat. No steady source of food and the biting uncertainty if we could survive the following winters.

I was eleven when I released that I had to change something in my life. The more I thought about it the faster I realised that becoming a Pokemon trainer was my only realistic choice. The problem was that of the two ways to become one, nether were ways I could nor want to go. It was either to join Team Rocket who were recruiting here in the slums, which yea, would allow me to get Pokeballs, but I would have to work under someone, something which my pride wouldn't accept.

The other way was to legally sign a contract with the Kanto/Johto League. The problems here were that I had to be 12 years old before I could sign it _and _I would need to serve the League for 2 years for every badge I got, again unacceptable because I was first, to young and because I would have to be a slave for the League.

Which left only one _realistic_ way to escape this hellhole. Going independent. This means without Pokeballs, a way to heal my Pokemon and without a way to legally earn money. After talking about it with Indigo, we decided to safe money for basic equipment first.

According to our plan we would have enough after 3 months of stealing, but only one week after deciding this, we… fucked up.

My name is Hope and this is the story of how I become one of the most feared and most respected man alive.

XxXxXxX

"_Indigo, use Confuse Ray on the one in black, Scary Face followed by a Hypnosis on the one in brown!" _I hissed at Indigo. We were in the middle of stealing from a team Rocket pair. While it was riskier as they had Pokemon they could use to defence themselves, the benefits outweigh the risks, mostly because they probably have their pockets filled with their own stolen money.

Indigo crackled silently from beside me before silently floating towards them. As planned Indigo started with a surprise Confuse Ray on the more experienced looking rocket before shooting a quick Hypnosis towards the obvious rookie rocket. While Indigo was focused on the brown rocket, I swiftly ran towards the still confused criminal and knocked him out with my wooden club.

With experienced movements, I made sure he was fine before searching for any valuables on his person. After only a few moments I manage to secure a necklace, a ring and a wallet filled with money. Smiling cheekily, I made my way towards the brown rocket to repeat the progress, only to meet with disappointment that he only had cheap watch.

The sound of thunder swept me out of my musing and a quick look at the sky told me all I needed to know. I turned towards my loyal Gastly and shouted out: "Wait till I'm around the corner before using a weak Clear Smog, we meet up at hideout 3." I got my respond in form of a mad giggle before I began running towards our storm hideout.

XxXxXxX

While none of my hideouts were special or comfortable, hideout 3 was by far my least favourite. It wasn't practically bad, it was just small, with the bare minimum of necessaries stored to last me for a few days in case of a bad storm, but then again, it was also my only hideout that was completely water proof.

It had already started to rain when I finally reached it, a small hut outside of the city, hidden in the lush forest. Quickly making my way inside, I changed into dry clothes and took out my magmarizer from its hidden place from under the carpet. It was one of my few treasures I managed to amass in the last few years. This particular one was stolen from a drunken trainer who bragged about finally having the item to evolve his Magmar into a 'true badass who will destroy the bastard gym leader of Blackthorn'.

I couldn't resist, so I stole it. I can still remember the raging screams that was heard all over Violet City the next morning, it was heart-warming… and funny, Indigo didn't stop laughing for _hours!_

*Knock* *Knock*

I was interrupted by a knocking on the door. I froze, this never happened bevor, and even worse, Indigo wasn't back yet. I quickly hid the Magmarizer under the carpet and waited in silence, hoping that whoever was at the door would leave… which was a stupid thought, because who would leave the only house in the surroundings when a storm raging.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Is anyone inside?" It was a male voice, the only thing that made me calm down was the fact that whoever was outside was clearly old, which would make defending myself in an emergency easier. Gritting my teeth, I opened the door, while silently praying that Indigo could hurry up.

"Ah, thank you, young man, I hope I don't intrude." The old man, no, the _Monk,_ smiled at me disarmingly. Average height, an orange robe and a bald head. What worried me were the Staff inside his hand and the _Pokeballs proudly displayed on his hip! Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!_

"Na, that's alright old man, come inside." I stepped aside while keeping my 'I am just a normal child' facade. This was really bad, if this old man has any stronger Pokemon, I am fucked. Why does it have to be a monk, they always the most justice seeking travellers. And if It wasn't suspicious enough that a child was alone in a small hut outside of the city borders, I will be really fucked when Indigo comes back.

While I was having a small mental breakdown, the old monk curiously looked around before sitting down on the ground. Against my expectations, he didn't ask any question, didn't release his Pokemon nor made any sound at all. He just sat there in comfortable silence…which I didn't share. I was completely out of my comfort zone. The seldom times I interact with people, it's mostly for selling or buying stuff, or for taunting them so that they let their guard down so that Indigo can surprise attack them. But sitting inside a small hut with a stranger, who had the obvious advantage in an emergency, was suffocating. So, I did what I always did when I was in a dangerous situation without a way out. I stalled.

"What are you doing old man? Ah, my name is Hope by the way!" I gave him the best full teeth smile I could muster. He opened his eyes and looked at me with an amused expression. I had to force down a twitch when I focused on his eyes for the first time. They were glowing in a dark blue tone, with hidden strength that honestly made me want to be _anywhere_ but here.

"I am meditating." He spoke in a deep friendly tone, like he was lecturing a small child, which he _kind_ of was. I waited for him to continue, but instead of me a more detailed explanation, he continued to look at me with an amused expression. After a few moments of silence, I couldn't resist to ask again.

"Meditating? As in sitting still and doing nothing?"

"HAHAHA, no. Meditating is the process of finding inner peace and awakening the Humans true potential. It's a lifelong devotion only few practices to the final level." He answered in a still laughing tone. And to be honest, he had me interested.

"Humans true potential? What do you mean by this?" I leaned forward a little and let my true emotions be shown for the first time since he got here.

"That for me to know and for you to find out, isn't it?" He again began to laugh.

Before I could respond, I heard a hiss sounding from behind him. He spun around, only to meet the face of Indigo, who snarled as he gave the monk a full force Hypnosis. I know I had to react quickly when the monk reached out towards his Pokeballs, in an attempt to release one before he was knocked out, so I reached for the nearest thing I could grasp and whirled it at the monk's head.

*KNACK*

With the loud sound of bones breaking, the monk fell to the side, no longer moving. Frozen in shock, I looked down. Firmly grasped in my hands was the monk's staff, _the monk's freaking iron staff!_ I jumped up in panic, distinctly hearing the sound of the staff falling to the ground, and franticly reached out towards the monk. My heart sunk when I failed to fell a pulse and dread began to build up in my stomach.

"I-Indigo, we need to leave. He's dead." I told my Gastly with a quivering voice. My mind was working at high speed. Out of reflex, I already started to search his body for something valuable, and what I found let me forget my panic for a moment. A silph co. trainer bag, capable of holding things many times their size using Pokeball technology. My emotional high was interrupted by the Indigo, who was fearfully staring at the monk's Pokeballs on the ground, or more accurately speaking, the _shaking Pokeballs on the ground! FUCK!_FuckFuc

In record speed, I went and threw the few valuables that were in this hideout into my new 'space bag' and sprinted out of the house into the heavy rain.

"_Hideout 1, it's the only one were we can hide from a Pokemon with a good smell!" _I hissed at indigo wo was floating beside me, who giggled in agreement before turning around and using a high-powered Poison Gas, filling the hut and everything around it with poisonous gas. I grinned at him for his quick thinking and wrapped his exhausted body into my shirt and ran, ran as fast as I could towards our sewer hideout. _I really hope the sewer smell and the rain masks our smell… if not were fucked._

I cast a last look behind me, where I saw the hut, one of my three homes, exploded into flames. This day I learned, when you use fire on gas, an explosion occurs. A really big explosion.

*BOOOOM*

XxXxXxX

_The next day:_

I am fucked. Not in the way I expected, but fucked non the less. Apparently, someone saw how I ran from the hut, reported me to the police, who _already had a file of me_, who then started searching for me! I already got a handful of warning from the police for stealing and bodily harm… _and now I have one for arson and suspected homicide!__and now_

My picture is on the freaking front page of the newspaper! At least I didn't have a distinct appearance. With my black hair, brown eyes and the dirt on my face, I looked like nearly half the street rats around here. I am surprised that they were even able to pinpoint who was! Sighing, continued reading the newspaper. It was only moments later that the happy crackling of Indigo got my attention.

"Ah, you're back! Did you get everything?" I gave Indigo a relieved smile. I had sent him out with my new space back to got to hideout 2, our tree house, to pack everything important. It wasn't much, as we always stored our more valuables here in the sewer hideout, but our tree house had most our food and daily necessaries.

I got a grin in returns as he handed me the bag with a carefully controlled Telekinesis, the only move I manually taught him to this point. I carefully emptied the back of everything inside and started to carefully organize everything I had.

There were the basic things I already brought before, such as cooking equipment, a bathtub, many water bottles, canned food, clothes etc.

Then there were my 'treasures', containing the Magmarizer, six Leaf stones, two Water stones and one Fire-, Thunder-, Ice-stone and an Everstone. But the things that are worth the most are the big Nugget that I found in hideout 3 and the Pokemon fossil that I found years ago in the Ruins of Alph.

While I was going through my things, I also sorted everything that belonged to the monk to the side. After sorting everything, I made my way towards my newest loot. It was surprisingly spartan, with only a Camping set, a hunting Knife, a small closed box and 3 books. Originally, there were also a few Pokeballs inside, but I threw them away into the sewer as they can be tracked. The camping set was exactly what I hoped to find and the Knife is a nice extra, but what really took my attention were the three books and the small box.

The book titles where:

'_A Pokemon Lexicon'_

'_How to Pokemon'_

'_Meditation and the Wonders of the Humans potential'_

The first two books will be real lifesaver, considering that most of my knowledge of Pokemon comes from drunken talks from trainers. But what really caught my attention was the third book. Since the monk mentioned it yesterday, it just wouldn't get out of my head. '_Humans true Potential'_ is what he said.

I forced myself to ignore the book for now, I focused my attention on the small box. I already had an idea what was in there but it didn't lessen my excitement. From what I've gathered, the old monk was a trainer with at least six Pokemon, but he didn't have even one Pokedollar on his person, so he either has money or something expensive inside that box.

I carefully opened the box. What I saw inside made me laugh out loud. Technical Machines, five of them. TM's where _expensive_ and took a special permit to buy. When I saw which TM's it where, my happiness shot through the roof. Thunder Wave, Scald, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw and most importantly _Rest_! While the first four where already a Jackpot, rest on the other hand was a lifesaver! Even more so when I can't legally visit a Pokemon Center!

I was in the middle of cackling madly when I froze, every bit of happiness left me instantly when I realized that I needed my Pokemon to be in their _Pokeballs_ to use the TM. With a defeated sigh and a longing look at the TM's, I closed the box and carefully put them together to my other treasures. For the next hours I carefully stored everything into my bag, put on my traveling clothes and attached my hunting knife on my hip. With a last lingering look at my sewer hideout, I sneaked my way out of the city.

Outside the city, I looked up at Gastly, my best, if only friend, who gave me his always present smile in return. With a newfound determination I started to go south in the direction of the Union Cave. It shouldn't be too hard, I only had to dodge trainers, authorities, stronger wild Pokemon, all while getting used to living in the wilderness filled with beings that can kill me within moments.

_Wow, that sounds worse than I thought._

**Name: Hope (Male)**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 11**

**Height: 3'07" (below average)**

**Appearance: Black hair and brown eyes**

**Occupation: Illegal Pokemon trainer**

** Thief**

**Pokemon: Gastly**

**Name: Indigo (Male)**

**Species: Gastly (the Gas Pokemon)**

**Type: Ghost/Poison**

**Height: 3'03" (below average)**

**Weight: 0.2 lbs**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Naive**

**Moves: Hypnosis / Confuse Ray / Lick / Smog / Poison Gas / Clear Smog / Night shade / Scary Face / Telekinesis**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After six hours of traveling through uneven roads, it was slowly getting dark. Our first day in the wilderness was unexpected dry. Expects the few attacks from Rattata and Ekans, nothing noteworthy happened. No special wild Pokemon nor any trainer who I had to avoid. I know I should be happy about it, but honestly, I was expecting _more._

Indigo crackled beside me in obvious excitement and raced forward. Confused I raced after him, absentmindedly realising that the trees where getting fewer and thinner until we broke through the last trees. It was the first time that I saw the ocean. I had seen it on the map and heard about it, but seeing it with my own eyes? Absolutely breathtaking. After a few minutes of mesmerized silence, I made my way back to the forest area and started to build up my tent, carefully hidden from all but the most observant eye. It took a while before Indigo finally came back, exhausted and with a giant grin on his face. I grinned at him and took out a Pecha Berry, Indigos favourites. While he happily devoured his sweet treat, I also ate some of my dry traveling food. I didn't have the energy to cook so that had to be enough.

As it was still relatively early, I started to take out '_A Pokemon Lexicon'_ and started to read everything there was to know about Gastly, and while most facts I already knew, the list of attacks Gastly can learn, either through training or TM was a god send. The attack Will-O-Wisp seemed to be the most useful for now, so I called Indigo over to explain him the theory of the attack. Apparently, for Gastly as a species to use the attack, they have to first feel the fire energy from around them and then fuse a small amount of it with a ball of ghostly energy. When they manage to stabilise the two energies in a small ball, the Will-O-Wisp will stay stable till it hit something, in which case the ball will explode in fierce violet fire which burn the target.

It shouldn't take to long for him to learn it, considering that he was only a few meters away from a fire explosion one yesterday, so feeling the fire energy should be relatively easy. Seeing that Indigo was occupied, I switched _A Pokemon Lexicon _for _How to Pokemon_, in hope to find a lead to help in my current situation, mostly the problem with the Pokeballs. Skipping forward to the explanation for Pokeballs, it quickly confirmed my fears.

'_All Pokeballs are linked with the Regional database of the League, to inform the local authorities when someone illegally caught a Pokemon. The possession of Pokemon is illegal until the League approves of the trainer's loyalty for their home country.' _

Suspecting something was different that reading the facts. While I thought there was some system like this around, otherwise team Rocket wouldn't be so popular, it was still discouraging. The more I read the grimmer it looked. Apparently, Kanto and Johto were the only regions that had such a strict system, mostly because they were at odds with both Unowa and Kalos for years. At least Hoenn, the nearest country from Johto, had very lax rules.

_At least I have a goal now. Travel through Johto without getting caught and then escape to Hoenn to start a life _not_ plagued with illegal activities. _

I continued to silently skim through the entire chapter about Pokeballs, their history, famous Professors who made breakthrough in the research of Pokeballs. It was when he reached the explanation of the different Pokeballs abilities, that he reached upon an information that made his heart race.

'_Kurt Azalea of the Azalea Clan. A Poke Ball expert who managed to create seven different custom-made Pokeballs and recreate many others with a secret family technique and secret ingredients. He works independent, but has strong ties with the Elite Four, who he regularly sends custom-made Pokeballs. He is the leading figure of traditional Pokeball crafting and is believed to work together with Sith co. in pursue of the ultimate Pokeball that will guaranty the catch of the Pokemon.'_

He works independent, so he logically, his newly created Pokeballs shouldn't be linked to the Regional database yet. I grinned as different plans began to form inside my head. The only problem that sticks out is that Kurt probably has strong Pokemon around him, either his own or Pokemon hired from the league to make sure nothing is stolen. Grumbling, I decided to postpone it until I reached Azalea. Until then I should try to befriend another Pokemon until I get my long awaited Pokeballs.

With new goals and good feeling, I made my way towards my tent to sleep. _I will go to the beach tomorrow, maybe I will find something interesting. I could even go swimming!_

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was the mad cackling of Indigo.

XxXxXxX

_Three weeks later:_

It took Indigo three days to get Will-O-Wisp down, even though it's still a long way away from being mastered, as it still took him good 15 second for him to form the attack. Surprisingly, he somehow managed to learn Shadow Ball by accident, not that I am complaining. With these two new moves, Indigo became much more fearsome, considering that he previously only had Lick, Smog and the weak Night Shade as attack moves. Shadow Ball easily defeated most foes in one or two hits, expect the normal types, who while immune to Indigo's ghost attacks, where still destroyed with his poison Gas / Will-O-Wisp / Hypnosis combo, where he first poisons them, makes them fall asleep and then burns them when they can't defend themselves.

While Indigo had fun training Will-O-Wisp and Slaughtering wild Pokemon, I made it my task to try to befriend the Pokemon he had beaten up. And while they mostly feared my Gastly, they still warmed up to me, who I in turn helped grow stronger in hope they wish to come with me when I leave. At this point I 'befriended' three Bellsprout, a two Ekans, nine Rattata, four Pidgey and my personal favourite, a Mareep.

Today marked the third week I've been staying here and I've promised Indigo to go to the beach today, mostly to hunt for wild Pokemon. I didn't try to swim today, I already learned my lesson last time when a Tentacool dragged me under water. I probably would have died when Indigo hadn't counter pulled with Telekinesis, and even thought Indigo won the tug war, my leg still hurt when I put to much weight on it. So here I was, leaning on a tree while reading the last page of _How to Pokemon. _Every free moment in the past three weeks where either used to check for interesting Pokemon in _A Pokemon Lexicon_ or learning everything I could about Pokemon in general.

My attention was taken from me by the pained cry from Indigo. What greeted me was an impossible sight I would probably never forget. A Magikarp, jumping out of the water high into the sky before falling down in Indigo, who barely dodged and shot a quick Night Shade after the swift swimming Magikarp. This proved to be a mistake as instead of getting slower or gar getting knocked out, the Magikarp instead started to _tremble _in freight and _got even faster!_ At this point, my chin was already on the floor as the Magikarp was racing around Indigo with a speed nearly twice as fast as Indigos maximum speed, who was up to this point by far the fastest Pokemon I meet. Franticly reaching for the Pokemon Lexicon, I opened the page for Magikarp.

"Indigo, don't use Ghost type attacks, they only make it faster!" My shouting luckily reached Indigo who stopped trying to hit Magikarp with shadow balls.

"Clear Smog onto the water, use the cover to fly up and catch it with Telekinesis when it falls!"

The rest happened quickly. The Clear Smog calmed the effect of Magikarp's Raffled ability while also blocking its ability to see Indigo. Instead of reacting in fear like most Magikarp would in such situations, it instead looked enraged and used Bounce to jump through the Clear Smog. Up in the air, Indigo already waited for the Magikarp to emerge from the Smog and caught him with a strong Telekinesis to keep him from moving. Indigo then started to form a Will-O-Wisp, to which the Magikarp started to Flail, trying to get out of the Telekinesis. But it was already to late, as the Will-O-Wisp shot its way towards the Magikarp, who was then ingulfed in violet flames. When the flame finally faded a few second later, Magikarp was burned all over its body. In a show of extreme willpower, the Magikarp glared at Indigo with the last of its's power before falling unconscious.

"Indigo, come down and take the Magikarp with you!"

Indigo instantly rushed down towards me, looking surprisingly worried. Up to this point, every Pokemon Indigo battled didn't really put on a fight, so maybe Gastly gained respect for the Magikarp? I will ask him later, for now it's important to heal it's burns. I quickly took out two Rawst berries and an Oran berry. I shoved the Oran and one of the Rawst berries down into its mouth while I crushed the other Rawst berry before putting it on Magikarp worst burns. I silently motioned Indigo to put it, him, I noted with a look at his golden antenna, to sleep. Indigo compiled and I carried it towards our camp where I put it into my small bathtub that I planned to use later today.

With Magikarp taken care of, I shifted my attention towards Indigo. It was the first time I saw him injured since I've met him. Tired, yes. But injured? He seems to barely being able to float, his face marred with an exhausted expression on his passively grinning face. I reached into my bag and took out the only Mago berry I had, a sweet berry with healing properties. Indigo's eyes shone in joy and quickly started to devour his food. A few moments after he ate, his wounds started to heal back to an acceptable level. Still obviously exhausted, he floated towards the Magikarp and looked at him with an interested gaze before looking at me questioning. Grinning at his silent question, I took out the Pokemon lexicon.

'_Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon is widely know as the weakest, most pathetic Pokemon in existents. Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. What many however forget is that it's a very hardy Pokemon that can survive in literally a body of water, no mater how shallow or polluted. Magikarp can only use the useless move Splash. It is known that when a Magikarp uses Splash enough, it's possible for it to gain a body strong enough to lean tackle, or in very rare cases even Flail or Bounce. Magikarp has the ability Swift Swim, which makes it faster in any body of water. It also has the hidden ability Rattled, which makes it faster when it's hit by a bug, ghost or dark attack. Please avoid abusing Magikarp in the wild, as when under extreme stress, its possible for Magikarp to force an evolution, that while later killing it, still allows it to leave destruction of a horrible level behind.'_

Indigo just looked at me in shock while rapidly shifting his sight from the sleeping Magikarp to me, and back to Magikarp again. I grinned in silent amusement as my Gastly looked at it in wonder and admiration. For a Pokemon that considered to be the weakest in the world to be so strong… it completely won Indigo over, who started to crackle happily while looking at me with a pleading expression. I just gave him a nod and a last look towards the Magikarp, before making my way into my tent. It was still early afternoon, but I finally finished the book _How to Pokemon.__, ,_,

… It was time to read the third book I've looted from the old monk.

_Meditation and the Wonders of the Humans potential'._

XxXxXxX

It was the next morning when I came out of the tent again. The book was… _fascinating. _It obviously talked about meditating and the typical benefits associated with this practice, but there was another aspect of meditating that the book talked about. Apparently, there was a so called 'Energy spring' inside our body, similar to a Pokémon's, which some Humans are able to access by frequent meditating coupled with strict physical exercise.

My musing was interrupted by the swimming Magikarp before me in the air. _Wait what? Swimming Magikarp in the air? _It seems my confusion was written all over my face as the madly Snickering Indigo started to rapidly float around my face in circles while the Magikarp kept looking at me with a deadpan face. Only the light twitching of his antenna betraying his amusement. After a few moments, it dawned on me and I myself also started to laugh out loud.

"Indigo, why are you using Telekinesis to make him float?" Indigo just started to laugh even louder and sat himself on top of the Magikarp while forming his gas into legs and arm, while his face looked with a proud expression around.

"So, he is you're noble steed then?"

I asked, laughing even harder than before. Indigo joined me moments later, leaving Magikarp torn between amusement and annoyance. When we finally calmed down, we made our way back to the bathtub. I was unsure what I should do now, with the other Pokemon around, I've been trying to befriend them first, so that when I leave, that one or two would join me out of their free will. But while it sounds good when I say it like this, it doesn't feel like any of the local Pokemon are keen on leaving they home, which I totally understand, but doesn't make my situation any better. This Magikarp on the other hand… I want it in my team. So, I decided to take the complete opposite direction with him.

"Hey Magikarp, do you want to join my team?"

The Magikarp that was previously happily swimming in circles froze and turned to me. I saw it all in his eyes, first shock, then confusion. He turned to Indigo, as if he was asking him something, to which my Gastly answered with his trademark smirk. Turning back, I was surprised to see the burning determination in the Magikarp's eyes, who then gave me a firm nod. I gave him my best warm smile and returned the nod.

"Welcome to the team. Do you want a nickname? Always calling you Magikarp gets old fast."

He proceeded to think about it, swam a few circles and the gave his agreement by jumping up and down of the water. I only needed a moment to come up with a good name, a name that would show the rage he would gain when he evolves, a name that shows his abnormal determination to fight.

"Wrath, from now on, that's your name. It's speaks about the rage you will feel when you will evolve and more importantly, it shows the anger you feel towards giving up!"

His response was a quite nod in my direction, but I had the distinct feeling, that if he could make sounds, he would roar with all his strength right now. Satisfied, I called for Indigo. We would go to the beach, and not to fight wild Pokemon. No, it was time to train, for both them and for myself. When there really was an energy spring inside of my body, I would find it, control it and become stronger together with my Pokemon.

XxXxXxX

_One week later:_

This one week was harder than the three weeks before combined, and not only for my Pokemon, but for me as well. Indigo and Wrath for one sparred against each other every day multiples times, and as Indigo was forbidden from using Poison Gas and Will-O-Wisp, the fights became much more equal. Wrath had to jump at Indigo to do any kind of damage while Indigo wasn't fast enough to dodge, so he had to defend and capture Wrath to take the win. And even when captured, Wrath could often still escape by using Flail in the Telekinesis hold. So, every time Indigo managed to do some damage to Wrath, the faster he could escape. It was on the fifth day when the stalement was finally broken by Indigo, who _somehow _managed to learn Giga Drain. My theory is that he leaned it through extended use of Telekinesis against a struggling target who he wanted to take that energy from. From that point onward, Wrath had no longer a chance to make a comeback, so they decided that for the last two days they would simply train they different attacks towards perfection.

I wasn't idle either. I took the instructions from the mediation book to heart and started to train. It mostly consisted of climbing trees to gather berries and of jogging with two buckets full of water from the ocean to the camp and back. I also started to meditate an hour every evening and every morning, and while I don't feel a difference yet, I still had fun doing so, it was better than just sitting at the side while your Pokemon do all the work. It was… _invigorating_.

But it was time to make my way towards the Union Cave. I don't think staying here any longer would help us grow, Wrath was already nearing his evolution while Indigo shouldn't take much longer to evolve to and I would like for them to have they Pokeball before they do. So, I started to pack my things, which wasn't really difficult… until I reached my bathtub. It was difficult situation, over the last week it became less of my bathtub and more Wrath home when we weren't at the ocean. Which created the question, how do we transport Wrath? With a Pokeball it wouldn't be a problem, but now? Nearly impossible, even more so as we had to go through the Union Cave to reach Azalea Town and while it was possible for Wrath to stay away from water for an extended period of time, I would be extremely unpleasant for him.

It was later in the morning when I found the answer to the problem. I had just said goodbye to the local Pokemon, non-who came to me to join my team, not even the Mareep, when I came back to see Indigo using Telekinesis to take a bit of water out of the tub to throw it at a Pidgey. That when a brilliant idea came to me, an idea that Indigo would probably hate, but would him make stronger.

When we continued our travel, we made a strange picture. A boy to young to be a trainer with an exhausted Gastly floating around him and a flying water bubble with an Magikarp inside. The only problem with this type of transportation was that they had to stop every ten or so minutes for Indigo to restored some of his energy. And while this way of traveling took longer, it was great training for both Indigo and Wrath. Indigo had to strain his energy reserves and concentration for the entire day, while Wrath had to snipe every Pokemon that he saw with a precise Bounce out of the floating water bubble _and _use the rebound to Bounce back into the bubble.

I also had to give Wrath my Everstone a few hours into our traveling to stop him from evolving. While we all _really_ wanted for him to evolve, it would be stupid to do so without a Pokeball or directly at the sea. If he would evolve here, he would destroy everything around him, even more so with his evolution induced anger, so we begrudgingly did the best next thing by postponing his rise to power. Even then, his power seems to increase rapidly, his orange scales where losing their colour and his golden antenna shimmered in blue. In the _How to Pokemon _book, it was said that an Everstone only show its full power when the Pokemon itself also doesn't want to evolve, otherwise its will would start to overpower the stone. It was said this would take from three day to a week, so I was at a time limit to either reach Azalea town in three days through the Union Cave as planned, or take a detour around the Mountain so that we can be at the ocean, where Wrath can evolve. But it would take us at least two weeks to reach Azalea, not even considering that most trainers took the detour around the Cave.

All things considered, it would be more dangerous for us to take the longer way, so the short one it is. Which creates the other problem, to reach Azalea in three day would _normally_ not be to hard… when you don't have to stop every ten minutes, so I had to do the only realistic thing that would allow us to reach our goal in three day. I jogged… for the entire day. For Indigo and Wrath, it was no difference to going slow as Indigo passively float and his Telekinesis uses only a little more energy when we go faster, but for me it was hell. Running for ten minutes and then resting for five… over and over again for the entire day! But at least we reached the Union cave a day earlier than planned.

We sneaked around the Pokemon Center and the trainer a little deeper into the woods to make our camp for the night. Opposite of our previous camp, this one only consisted of a sleeping back, Wrath bathtub and my Magmarizer for warms, we couldn't afford to start a camping fire so near of others. Way to risky.

The next day was relatively the same, but instead of running through a forest, we run through the damp Union cave. Up to this point, going inside was the hardest part, as some young trainers thought it was a good idea to camp only a few meters away from the cave entrance, but with good timed Clear Smog from Indigo, we managed to go inside without being seen. The inside of the cave was honestly anticlimactic. I had expected to react like I had when I saw the beach for the first time, but the cave was just band. Damp and cold are what explain the cave the best, it… made me regret my decision to chose the fast way a little, but in the end, I gritted my teeth and started to jog the lightly illuminated way towards Azalea. Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day, expect that I had to soothe Wrath with a few Cheri Berries, he loves spicy food, to stop him from taking of the Everstone. He was getting more and more fidgety and angry, it was worrying Indigo and me.

When we reached the Cave exit, it was getting dark. But instead of resting and traveling the remaining road the next day, we decided to make our way directly south to the ocean to let Wrath evolve. And the finally, just as the sun was starting to raise again, we reached an ally directly linked to the ocean. I had a suspicion where we were, but I crushed my curiosity and instead focused in the agitated Wrath, who was starring at me with an intense gaze, waiting for me to take the Everstone of. It was a well-known fact that many Gyarados would kill their trainers in the evolution rampage so I was a little worried, but I still reached out and took the Everstone of him.

He instantly started to glow and grow at a rapid pace. Before I could do anything, Indigo already took hold of my body with his Telekinesis and fled into the woods, far away from Wraths unavoidable rage, but near enough that we could see him and wait for his wrath to calm. With baited breath we waited for the evolution to finish.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR*

Before the light of the evolution faded, we could already rage filled roar of Wrath, greeting the world of a newborn predator. The moment we could see Wrath new form, I heard Indigo hiss in light fear at what he saw. A Gyarados, towering the average height from newly evolved Gyarados by around 10 feet, stood in all his majestic rage in the middle of the alley, never stopping his roar of domination. I should have expected that, as Magikarp he already stood 5 feet instead of their average 2'11" they race is known for. But staggering 30 feet tall? While nowhere near King size level, it was still gigantic! Gulping nervously, motioned Indigo to create a light Clear Smog to make sure that Wraths frenzy mind wouldn't see us. Better be safe right?

*ROOOAAAR*

A second roar, not nearly impressive as Wraths, but also a roar filled with strength! I quickly looked into the direction of the roar, only to see a _freaking_ Charizard flying towards Wrath in rage! _We're really are at the Charizard Valley! Fuck, I don't know if I should be happy or despairing! The Charizard Valley is one of the Leagues sacred grounds and the only natural homes for Charizard's in the world!_

Getting a flying type Pokemon was on my goal list since I decided to go to Hoenn, and I've been making plans to get a Pidgey or a Spearow to fly over the ocean, but a Charizard…! It was at this moment that the Charizard decided to make the first move on Wrath by setting its body on fire and shooting with all it's power into my newly evolved Gyarados, wo roared in obvious pain before focusing on the Charizard and using his massive Maw to Bite down on the fire dragon. This time it was the Charizard's turn to roar out in pain, who tried to get out of Wrath bite by using his wings to rapidly attack Wrath.

Instead of letting go, Wrath started to use Thrash around, slamming his gigantic fin against the Charizard's body again and again. Wrath only let go when the Charizard started to breath fire his face, howling in pain. The Charizard was visible injured, but the fury in his eyes where rivalling Wrath's own, whose entire side was full of painful looking burns, making his injured at least as bad as Charizard's, if not worse.

*ROOOOOOOOOAR* 

Both roared at the same time as they body started to glow in a dark blue/purple colour. I took a sharp breath as I released what they were doing.

'_Outrage, the strongest physical dragon type attack known to this day. The Pokemon let their draconic instincts take over to destroy they enemies at any and all cost with raw physical might.'_

They stormed at each other in primordial fury, giving up on defending and dodging, just trying to inflict as much damage to their foe as they possibly can. Biting, punching with tail and fist, using their own body as a battering ram to crash into each other. It took only a few minutes for the effect of Outrage to fade, but it felt much longer. In the end, Wrath was the one who fell unconscious. Charizard, while battered and tired, was still able to fly proudly around the knocked down Wrath before he made his way back into the Charizard valley, ignoring Wrath, as if it was an everyday occasion to fight such a foe.

Indigo and I for one waited a few more moments to make sure he really flew away before racing down towards Wrath. His body was luckily knocked down direct by the shore, so we could easily reach him. Roaming through my back, I took out a handful of Rawst and Oran berries, who I all shoved into Wrath mouth while Indigo used Hypnosis to make sure he stays asleep. By now, the sun had already risen, so it was time so go to sleep, I had an exhausting day before me.

_I really hope Wrath calmed down by the time we wake up, wouldn't want to have a constant angry team member who we have to worry about. The loss should help to keep take him down from the power trip, but who knows._

With these last thoughts, I opened my sleeping bag and quickly fall asleep.

**Name: Hope (Male)**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 11**

**Height: 3'07" (below average)**

**Appearance: Black hair and brown eyes**

**Occupation: Illegal Pokemon trainer**

** Thief**

**Pokemon: Gastly / Gyarados **

**Name: Indigo (Male)**

**Species: Gastly (the Gas Pokemon)**

**Type: Ghost/Poison**

**Height: 3'03" (below average)**

**Weight: 0.2 lbs**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Naive**

**Moves: Hypnosis / Confuse Ray / Lick / Smog / Poison Gas / Clear Smog / Night shade / Scary Face / Telekinesis / Will-O-Wisp (new) / Shadow Ball (new) / Giga Drain (new)**

**Name: Wrath (Male)**

**Species: Gyarados (the Atrocious Pokemon)**

**Type: Water/Flying**

**Height: 29'06" (above average) **

**Weight: 715.5 lbs**

**Ability: Intimidate / Moxie (hidden ability)**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Moves: Bounce / Thrash (evolved from Splash) / Body Slam (evolved from Tackle) / Outrage (evolved from Flail) / Dive (learned through evolution) / Bite (learned through evolution)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Two days later:_

It took another two days for Wrath to get the remaining anger out of his system. When he woke up, he instantly continued to rage around, attacking everything in sight, which also included Indigo, who opposite from me didn't hide before going to sleep. When I woke up to the roaring from Wrath, I only made it in time to catch a Wrath knocking Indigo out with a powerful Bounce. Only a dew minutes later, a Charizard came from deeper in the Valley, a different one from the day before, who then fought Wrath, to which Wrath lost again. Again, knocked out, I made my way towards him and gave him berries to recover faster.

Exactly the same thing happened another fourteen times before Wrath calmed down. Fourteen different Charizard's, some weaker some stronger, came and beat Wrath down before leaving again after he fell unconscious. The first few times, Indigo and I where worried, but after seeing that the Charizard's only seemed interested in beating him up, we calmed down and instead took our time to plan our next course of action.

Our current goals are to first, get Pokeballs from Kurt. Second, catch rare Pokemon unique to Kanto/Johto. Third, train Gyarados and my future flying Pokemon enough to use them to go travel to Hoenn. While pretty simple, they al had they problems. The first was self-explaining, we had to steal from a friend of the league. When we get caught, then together with the chaos from Violet City, the league will send Ace trainer out to catch us. The second has the same problem as the first. All stronger Pokemon who are unique to Kanto/Johto, like the regional starters and the regional pseudo legends, are sacred grounds of the League. Not only are the exact locations kept secret, even when I manage to somehow catch one of them, I won't be able to use them while I'm still in Johto, as the sheer possessing of them without legal right is stronger punished than murder. Last but not least, the goal to flee to Hoenn, is to be truthful, suicidal. It would take 3 days of non-stop swimming/flying to reach it, coupled with the wild Pokemon who _will_ be attacking us on the travel, it has a very high risk.

But for now, we need to concentrate on our first goal, finally getting these Pokeballs! So, when Wrath finally calmed down, Indigo and I made our way through Route 33 toward Azalea Town. As Wrath was now way to big for us to take with us in any way, we left him there to train against the Charizard and to scout the Valley.

It was starting to get dark when we finally reached Azalea. We had greatly underestimated how many people there where on the way here. We had to take multiple detours to avoid trainer.

The town on its own was nothing special, expect maybe the Slowpoke Well, which was literally just a well with a horde of peaceful Slowpoke living around it. For Slowpoke lovers it may be something special, but I myself found Slowpoke to be… meh. I wasn't really a fan of psychic types, just the thought that they could read my mind gave me shivers.

But it was the home of Kurt that got my attention. I was expecting a high security lab or a guarded Villa, but what greeted me was… just a normal house, maybe a bit bigger than average but not something you would expect from one of the leading scientists of Pokeball creation.

I build my camp north of Kurt's house in the woods, where I waited for the sun to set, before making my way back to Kurt's house. While I waited outside hidden in the crown of a tree, Indigo was scouting the surroundings. I myself tried to peek through the windows, in hope to learn about anything that would help me. From my place up in the tree, I could barely see that a girl a little younger than me was playing with a Slowpoke and a… Shuckle, I think? Nether of them seem to be overly powerful, and my fears lessened slightly. As nothing else of interest seemed to happen, I made my way back to the camp, forming plans of how to get these Pokeballs. Only moments after reaching the camp came Indigo floating to me in distress.

"Why are you so worried Indigo? From what I saw there weren't any impressive Pokemon around."

My Gastly hissed in disagreement as he used his gas to form two pair of wings on his back. It took me a moment for me to get it, but when I did my previous tension spiked. Crobat, one of the fastest Pokemon alive. They share together with Aerodactyl and Jolteon the fourth place of the natural fastest Pokemon in existence, just behind Accelgor, Electrode and Ninjask. Additional to that, they are known to be one of the few Pokemon who evolve from their strong loyalty towards their trainer, so it would do anything to ensure the safety and happiness of those they choose to protect. This was bad, very bad. A Golbat, we could have taken down, either in a frontal fight or with trickery, but a Crobat was to fast and to dangerous to try anything with. This would be much harder than we expected. And while it seems like the house itself wouldn't be to much of an obstacle, when Kurt had a Crobat as a silent house guard, what said anything against him having other fully evolved Pokemon on his person.

Sighing, I stopped thinking about it for now. I could worry about it later, for now I made my way towards my tent and sat down to meditate, something that at this point became part of my daily routine. Absentmindedly, I heard Indigo irritated hissing, probably frustrated because of his late-night training he wouldn't tell me about, and let my thought fade out of my head. I would make a move when Kurt is out of the house, preferably when Crobat is with him or when its sleeping.

It wasn't impossible to get the Pokeballs, it would just take longer. That was ok, I had time, I had patients, I could do it… I hope.

XxXxXxX

_One week later:_

It took a week, but there finally was an opportunity! Kurt normally didn't leave the house. At all. It was only his granddaughter who left the house to buy groceries or anything else they needed. Not even a ten minutes ago, a team Rocket member thought it was a good idea to steal her Slowpoke who was going with her for her shopping from right under her nose. Only a few moments after she reached her home, Kurt came out storming in the direction the rocket went, followed shortly by his granddaughter. Which means the home was empty and it was still early in the morning, so the Crobat should be asleep. Like I said, the perfect opportunity.

Sneaking toward the back of the house, I motioned for Indigo to open the backdoor, and within moments, we were inside. Indigo stayed outside to warn me if anyone came or to distract the Crobat in the worst-case situation that it leaned that we're here.

Thanks to my careful watching of the house for the last week, I knew for a fact that Kurt created and stored all his Pokemon in the basement, so I swiftly made my way down.

*SCREECH*

Halfway down the stairs I heard the angry screech from the Crobat and run down even faster. I have no idea how long Indigo can hold it, but this was maybe our only chance to get Pokeballs, so _needed_ to hold on long enough. I finally reached the basement and instantly snatched every Pokeball I could get my hand on, a few of the common three, some of the more well known specialised created Pokeball of Silph co. and finally a few of Kurt's own unique Pokeballs. With my goal accomplished, I couldn't restrain myself from looking around for anything valuable that I could take with me, and to my happy surprise, Kurt seems to like collecting things, which was shown to me by the glass cabinet filled with different rare treasure. Grinning like the madman I was, I reached out to open it… only for an alarm to go off.

_Why the hell does this activate an alarm but breaking in doesn't?!_

Without thinking about it, I quickly shoved everything inside the glass cabinet into my space bag and run upstairs. I was running out of time and with the alarm going off, it seems that the authorities will arrive soon, so I had to hurry up. As soon as I stormed out of the backdoor, I was greeted with something I _really _didn't expect. Crobat, unconscious, gloving in a deep purple light connected to a _Haunter._

_Indigo evolved! And is this Destiny Bond?! How the hell did he learn that?_

I pushed my confusion aside, I didn't have time for this right now and reached out to grab a Pokeball out of my bag, a Dusk Ball I noted, which I threw at the knocked down Haunter. Before the catching was even confirmed, I grabbed it and bolted in the direction of our camp. I couldn't afford to lose my camping equipment. I reached my camp in record time, brutally shoving everything inside while silently thanking my lucky star that I didn't build up my tent, and ran toward Route 33. My mission here was accomplished, and I really didn't want to be within 10 miles of Kurt when he found out that I robbed him of his valuables. The thought brought a bright smile on my face, even with the adrenalin still pumping through my body and the fact that I still was in danger of being discovered, alone the fact that I could increase the items in my treasure collection made me just so happy! …And the fact that I could finally catch my Pokemon was also a nice boon, but my treasures increased!

I had to bite back my laugher, I really didn't need the attention at the moment, as I grabbed a handful of old and soft berries, who I then proceeded to crush and wipe my clothes away. An old trick I leaned when I realized that the police had Pokemon with _very_ good smell with them, so good in fact that it would be impossible for me to escape. But well, when you mask you smell with something strong smelling like berries, they won't be able to find my smell as nearly every Pokemon in the forest smell similar.

Shooting one last triumphant look back towards Azalea Town, I sprinted in the direction of the Charizard valley.

XxXxXxX

I reached the valley only three hours later, completely exhausted. When I arrived, Wrath was laying with his head in the shore and was obviously recovering from another battle against the Charizard when the burns had any indication. What was surprising was the Rhyhorn standing before Wrath. The Rhyhorn seemed to show Wrath something as it started to gather dark type energy in mouth and its fangs, before chomping down on a tree, _hard_. The tree then proceeded to fall, missing a massive part of its previously strong trunk. Wrath gave out a silent with awe filled roar, before going up and trying to copy what the Rhyhorn just did by gathering dark type energy inside his massive maw. But opposite of the Rhyhorn, Wrath seemed to struggle to fill any other part than his teeth with the dark energy. When Wrath the bite down on a tree, the tree didn't fall, leaving only deep teeth marks in the wood.

I decided I've seen enough to know that these two seemed to be friends, and forced my exhausted body to move towards Wrath. The Rhyhorn instantly rose its guard up and started to growl in my direction. Wrath growled a waring in Rhyhorn's direction, who relaxed its hostile posture, but still remained tense while shooting me warry looks. I shifted my attention from the Rhyhorn towards my Gyarados, who gave me a curious expression. Wrath obviously knew where Indigo and I where in the last week, so instead of letting him wait any longer, I flashed him a victorious grin.

"We did its Wrath! Indigo is already resting inside his Pokeball," I shoot him an unsure look before continuing, "do you want me to catch you now and make it official?"

I was a little nervous if he would accept. While he had previously accepted joining my team, he evolved since then, an evolution that changed a large part of his behaviour and action, so was pleasantly surprised that he didn't even had to think about it before accepting with trusting look. I reached into my bag and took out a Dive Ball, perfect for water Pokemon like Gyarados and reached it out to him. He carefully controlled one of his antennas and pressed the button at the front of the ball. It didn't even shake before signalling a successful catch.

I instantly released him again, quickly followed by Indigo who was until this point recovering inside his Dusk Ball. Wrath gave Indigo a surprised look, before congratulating him with a challenging roar. My newly evolved Haunter answered with his typical mad crackle while floating around Wrath in his new form, his satisfaction practically oozing out of him.

I clapped to get their attention.

"As you both know, we stole a few pokeballs from Kurt."

They both nodded at me questioning, which quickly changed to surprise when I started to take my loot out of my space bag. I carefully laid all the items before me, and I have to truthfully say, I hit an even bigger jackpot that thought. Kurt's collection where completely focused on rare evolution items, and with rare I don't mean the common evolution stones but rarer things like my Magmarizer.

Ignoring my little treasures for now, I took out all the Balls I manage to snatch from Kurt, and again I was surprised with their variety. By now, Wrath and Indigo where looking at our loot curiously and even the Rhyhorn stepped a little closer to get a better look at the items. After going through them I am proud to say that this was the most fruitful stealing I ever did.

Not counting the two balls I already used, I gained 6 Poke Balls, 4 Great Balls, 2 Hyper Balls, a Premier Ball, 2 Luxury Balls, 2 Heal Balls, a Dusk Ball, a Dive Ball, 3 Heavy Balls, 3 Friend Balls, 3 Fast balls, 3 Lure Balls, 3 Level Balls, 3 Moon Balls and 3 Love Balls. 40 Pokeballs, more than I need but I am sure Pokeballs not bound to the League will sell well at the black market.

Then there are the treasures that I got. Rarer evolution stones containing 2 Moon stones, a Dusk-, Dawn- and a Shiny stone. Then there where the evolution items, items needed by some Pokemon to evolve, similar to evolution stones only _many_ times rarer. Kurt had an Electirizer, 2 Dragon scales, a Metal Coat, a Protector and two small marbles, one with a black and yellow mark and the other with a red and grey mark. That I had no idea what these to last items where made them only more special in my eyes. When they were stores together with the other extremely rare items, then they had to be at least a similar worth, probably more when they so rare that I never heard about it before.

I gave my team a proud grin and started to put them back inside my back, but not before catching the Rhyhorn giving the Protector, the evolution item its evolution Rhydon need to further evolve into Rhyperior, a longing look. I stopped and thought about it for a moment. Rhyhorn are common Pokemon found worldwide near mountains and caves and are known for their simplicity, strength and overwhelming defence. A defence that my team solely lacks right now. Additional to that, Wrath made friends with it, so it should fit right in. Trusting my gut, I crouched down to its, her eye level, her horn was to short for her to be male and carefully stretched my hand out to touch her hard head. She flinched a little but didn't move otherwise. After a few strong scratches on the side of her head, she gave me a rumbling purr and completely relaxed.

I didn't stop scratching her as I reached into my back and retrieved one of the Heavy Balls, perfect for catching a heavy Pokemon like the Rhyhorn evolution line, and laid it down on the ground before her. I retreated a few steps, earning me an unhappy purr for stopping my petting, to which I pointed towards the Pokeball before her.

"Do you want to join my team? You would have to leave you home and travel with us." She gave me a sceptic look, so I decided to coax her by taking out the Protector. "We would make you stronger and even assure your third evolution."

I knew I had her when she couldn't take her eyes from the Protector. It was a well-known fact that nearly all Pokemon had a strong desire to become strong and reach their final evolution, so the offer I was giving her was practical impossible to refuse, so it didn't come to me as a surprise when she used her horn to poke the button of the Pokeball. She was absorbed into the Heavy Ball, and with only a few shakes signalled her capture. When I released her out of her Ball, she gave me a considering glance before distancing herself from me, probably thinking about what she just agreed to.

I left her alone for now and focused on something that was at the back of my bind for a while now, my TM's. Calling Indigo and Wrath over, I would leave Rhyhorn alone for now, I briefly explained what TM's are and what attacks they would learn. For Indigo, it was simple, he, like all of my team members would learn Rest, the move that allows the user to heal from any status effect and injury within a few minutes of sleep. The only drawback to this move was that the body of Pokemon that didn't learn the move naturally had a hard time getting used to the energy usage the move had. So, we would need to regulate the use of it for the first few months before using excessively. The second move Indigo could learn was Shadow Claw.

It would help him to get used to having hands and allowing him to learn Haunter's evolution move Shadow Punch. It was a little bit harder with Wrath. Not because he couldn't learn any, in the contrary, he could learn Rest, Thunder Wave, Flamethrower and Scald. It was just that the… destruction he could do with these moves would skyrocket, as he previously had to physically attack something to do any damage. In the end, I decided to teach them all to him, with a strict order to be careful where he would aim them, much to Wrath happiness. I'm already feeling bad for the next Charizard that would attack Wrath, but then again, they have been attacking him a handful of times daily for over a week so… meh.

It was later this afternoon that I decided to make plans for my second goal to catch Johto specific rare Pokemon now that my goal to get Pokeballs was completed. Sadly, the _How to Pokemon_ book only had the bare minimum of information about where these Pokemon where located. But then again, understandable when the League wanted to keep their evolution lines Region only, a tactic than nearly every region took to heart.

But from the few information I had, it should be possible to find at least a few. From the Kanto/Johto starters, only the Charizard line, the Venusaur line and the Feraligatr line where located in Johto, so the other starter types were out of reach for now. From these, I already knew where the Charizard Valley where located. So that left the Venusaur line who where said to be located near of Ecruteak City and the Feraligatr line who were speculated to live in the Lake of Rage together with the _massive _amount of Gyarados.

The only other two Pokemon worth noting where the two pseudo-Legendary Pokemon Tyranitar and Dragonite. The Tyranitar line is said to live around Mt. Silver but it was mentioned that the newly opened Safari Zone had a few living there as well. The Dragonite line was said to live deep in Kanto's own Safari zone north of Fuchsia City, again out of my reach. But it was also said in the book that Blackthorn City, and in extension the Blackthorn Clan, were known for their dragon type gym and their close bond with dragon types overall. It would make sense that a few Dratini live their as well, considering that Champion Lance grew up there and he has _three_ Dragonites._three_

So, the plan for now is to capture a Charmander- a Charizard would be near impossible to tame-, then swim, or escape when we were caught stealing a Charmander, to Cianwood City where we hike to the Safari Zone to capture a Larvitar or a Pupitar. Then we move towards Ecruteak City to search for a Pokemon of the Venusaur line, do the same at the Lake of Rage for the Feraligatr line and then move up the Ice Path to Blackthorn City to search for a Dratini, or at least a strong dragon type Pokemon.

Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard are all simple minded Pokemon. They wish to fight strong Pokemon and grow as mighty as possible. Even as a Charmander, they are already little battle maniacs. Its said that only half the Charmander survive long enough to evolve into Charmeleon, mostly because they either where to weak and killed from other Charmander who couldn't yet control their power enough to make all the strikes unlethal or they challenged another Pokemon that they couldn't beat. When I'm right about their race, the Charizard and Charmeleon shouldn't attack Indigo when he enters the Valley to challenge the Charmander, mostly because they live with the attitude of natural selection. Only the strong survive and the weak die.

For now, I will send Indigo to watch the Charmander from the shadow and challenge them every now and then. When the Valley gets used to his presents, his job is it to catch the most talented Charmander and steal anything of value. And while Indigo infiltrated the Valley, I plan for Wrath to continue to fight the Charizard to both focus the attention of the league stationed trainer. Indigo should be less important to focus on than a Gyarados who even after over a week of getting beaten down daily continued to challenge the local fire dragons. With his new attacks he should be able to fight them at an even level, at least against the newly evolved ones he mostly fights against. The one time an older Charizard came to fight him, he was completely wrecked within seconds.

As for my newly caught Rhyhorn, I plan to bond with her over the next month. Maybe teach her a move or two, depends of how diverse her move pool is at the moment. Also, I _really_ need to build a hidden base around here. Up to this point, I managed to avoid being seen by the Charizard, but when they do spot me, I would ruin all my plans. Thankfully, with the help of Rhyhorn, we should be able to carve a small hidden cave into the mountainside where I don't have to be constantly worried about being spotted.

So, with new short-term plans created, I started my daily meditation session. I don't know if I'm imagining it, but in the last few days, I started to identify an oddity. Every time my heart beats, it feels like there is a second, softer pulse going through my body at the same time. The pulse was working harmoniously together with my heart, so when my heart beat faster, the second pulse beats faster as well and the more I focus on it, the clearer it becomes. The funny thing is, I only noticed it because of all the running we did to let Wrath evolve early. Every time we rested, I slipped into short meditating to recover faster and every time my heartbeat was beating like crazy in an uneven pattern, the soft pulsing seemed to try to calm my heart to go back to the frequent beat. At first it was nearly impossible to feel, and I only noticed its existence because I was so focused on my heart beat.

Letting my thoughts fade, I solely focused on the harmonious beat of my heart and my 'probably Energy spring_'_, and relaxed in the soothing sound.

XxXxXxX

_Three Month later:_

It took way longer than expected, but today was the day. I will finally get a Charmander. The last months where… difficult. Autumn had ended and Winter came and while it got colder, it wasn't as bad as normally thanks to the heat the surroundings of the Valley provided. What was difficult however where both Rhyhorn and Wrath. Rhyhorn, who I named Slate a few days after catching her, was… difficult. She wasn't as stupid as many other of her species where said to be, but she was headstrong, oh so wilful. I told her to go left, she went right. I told her to train, she went and slept. It took three weeks for me to finally snap and send Wrath after her. Looking back, I really should have done so sooner, as after the satisfying beat down, she mellowed down a _little _bit. She was still wilful and had the tendance to relax under a tree instead of training, but she listened to me and even started to warm up to me by now.

The other problem was Wrath. Well, to call it a problem would be mean but… yeah, he acted like an affectional Litten. It was after the second week when I, to my shame, started to realize that I wasn't feeding him berries anymore. Indigo looks after his own food, mostly berries and the seldom wild Pokemon and Slate eats literal rocks with a few Aspear Berry growing around here every now and then. But with my focus so strongly on Slate and my own training, I completely forgot about him. Previously, I feed him daily by healing him from the burns and wounds from his Charizard fights, but with his newly learned Rest move, it completely slipped my mind.

So, when I asked him what he ate, he dove down and came back with a struggling _Magikarp in mouth!_ Before I could say anything, he threw the Magikarp to me and dove down another three times, coming back with another two Magikarp and a Seel! While I knew that this was normal for wild predator Pokemon to hunt other Pokemon for food, it was still a shock to see that Wrath would even eat Pokemon of his own species. After looking at Wrath devouring two of the Magikarp and the Seel, he pushed the last Magikarp to me with eyes screaming for praise. It honestly looked a little disturbing. In the end I caved in and cooked the Magikarp under his expectation eyes and when I gave him half the cooked fish, he became completely addicted to cooked food.

At first, he tried to cook his food himself by using Flamethrower, but he instantly gave up when he burned his food. So, his next tactic was to gave me the puppy Growlithe look… for hours… for _days_. In the end I caved in and became our teams personal cook. Wrath hunted the food, Slate build a burning place with her newly learned Stealth Rock and Flamethrower attack while Indigo searched for fresh Berries and firewood. Wrath ate the flesh and innards with Spicy Cherrie Berries, Indigo shockingly drank the blood mashed with Cherrie Berries -he even leaned haze just to cool his drink down- and Scale ate the bones with her Aspear Berries as side dish. It got so bad that they wouldn't eat anything else but my cooked food, I can't even cook so good! Scale even refused to eat rocks again, sticking completely with bones at this point.

One month ago, at my twelfth birthday, Wrath learned from Indigo that my birthday was coming up – Wrath didn't even know what was, so Indigo just told him we would make a small party- and came up with the _genius _idea that we should eat something special that day. So, when my birthday came – who I completely forgot, mind you – and was greeted with the carcass of a _four _Pidgeotto, a freaking Gyarados _and _a Dewgong! Wrath was proudly standing behind him with half his body covered in frost burns and wounds. In the end, I spend my entire day preparing the food while Wrath was using a low-powered Rest to recover from his injuries. It was delicious.

It was only few days after my birthday when a new group of Charmander hatched. In the previous group that Indigo was watching over, there was only one really strong one, and he was already caught by one of the Ace trainers guarding the Valley and as Indigo wouldn't accept to get anything but the _absolute_ best Charmander, he refused to catch one of the less talented baby dragons. To tell the truth, I think he just wants to complete his first _real _mission I gave him to perfection, and I didn't mind. Sure, it took longer, but I have time. When I can get an extremely strong Charmander in exchange for a little patience, sure.

I'm even a little happy that it took so long. My team and I grew massively in that time. Indigo got used to his new body and mastered shadow Punch and Shadow Claw. And the daily fighting with the Charmander who _really_ liked to get close to him while using Bite, their only way to damage indigo besides Ember, helped Indigo to learn _every_ punching move his race can learn. Sucker Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch and Thunder Punch, he leaned them all to get an edge in close combat. He also trained his ranged combat and even learned Dark Pulse shortly after getting Sucker Punch down.

At this point I think Indigo is only a little weaker than Wrath, who grew in strength enough to easily outperform the younger Charizard he fights against. With the attacks he leaned from the TM's, he was quickly able to match the Charizard that came to fight him, but the moment he was able to beat the weaker ones, only stronger ones came so that he continued to be beaten down without mercy. The good thing was that Wrath was already perfectly in tune with his new body, so it wasn't hard for him to learn new attacks from types he already used, so he quickly got Twister, Dragon Rage and Aqua Tail down. It was only after he started to go actively hunting that he independently started to learn new attacks. Scary Face to slow his targets down and Ice Fang, an attack he learned after the fight with the Dewgong. In the last month we also started to work on his control on the water around him, the basic requirement to learn Surf. At this point you could say that he half learned it, as he was able to make himself faster in the water and was able to get the water away from me when I was riding him.

And finally, Scale. With her it was simple. She didn't need as many attacks as the others, so we worked by her mostly on her raw power and her defence by making her run against the mountainside. Crude? Yeah it was. But was it effective? Absolutely! By now, her defences where strong enough to ignore all of Indigos physical attacks and tank Wraths physical attacks long enough to do some serious damage… at least until they use special attacks, where she gets completely destroyed. In the end, besides Flamethrower and Rest from TM's, she managed to learn Aqua Tail from Wrath and Stealth Rock to help my cooking. I've also been trying to let her learn Earth Power and Shock Wave, but she didn't manage to get them down just yet.

I also made a breakthrough in my meditation training. I was now able to passively feel the soft pulse of my Energy spring when my heart beat fast enough. This had the surprising effect of excessively increasing my physical endurance and ability. While I wasn't nearly as strong as a Pokemon yet, I should be physically on the level of a fit young adult! And the best part the change in appearance. When I previously looked more like six or seven years old, I now finally looked my own age! My height previously stood at 3'07" and now grew to impressive 5'01", I didn't look skinny anymore, with visible muscles on my slim body, but the most eye-catching thing that changed where my eyes. Before, they where a typical brown colour, nothing impressive or eye-catching but I realized that my changed to a more… reddish colour with a slight glow around them. Kinda like the Monks dark blue eyes, only in red/brown. My black hair was also growing a little to long. I really needed to visit a city anyways to buy new clothes, from my old ones, only a previously baggy shirt and my sweatpants are able to be worn, the rest was just to small. And now that's nearly four months after my murder of the Monk and my look changed so much, it should be safe to enter a city again without worrying that someone recognizes me.

***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR***

Ah, it seems like Indigo was caught. Better hurry up to get out of here. Let's see if the Surfing training with Wrath was enough or not!

XxXxXxX

_one week before the escape / Indigo POV:_

Hehe, the new fire lizards are fiiiiinally hatching! I've been waiting for, like, forever! Maaaan, I reeeally hope – heh, hope – that there is a strong one by the newborn baby's! I don't know why Hope-hope even likes these stupid little lizards, their stupid, aaaalways trying to fight and they are not even funny! Expect a few maybe, the big fire lizard that throws rocks at the other big lizards is funny, ooooh, or the dancing one with the pretty blue/purple light around him! The lights are nearly as cool looking as my purple lights, but only nearly!

*knack*

Ooooh, one of the eggies is hatching, what it gonna be, a mini orange lizard or maybe another little lizard? Ah, the big lizards are coming, better hide. They don't like it when I'm with the eggs…

Well, whatever. It's time to go back to Hope-hope anyway. I wonder what delicious treat Wra-wra caught this time, I hope one of the icy water thingies, then I don't even have to make the blood cold, hehe!

_Three day before the escape / Indigo POV:_

Woooow, I really like the new baby lizards! Its soooo cute when they growl at me and try to Scratch me with their claws, I wonder when they realize that this does affect me? And there are _two _really strong baby lizards this time, and they are both soooo strange! I even named them already, the small golden one is Goldy and the big one is Biggy! Ah, but Hope-hope said he only wanted one…mmmmh. Ah, then when I catch both, I can give him one as a present! Hehe, I'm a genius! Oh, Goldy and Biggy are fighting again! Biggy is waaaay bigger – heh – than Goldy, but she is faster and can already use Ember, so it fair.

Grrr, the meany trainer from before is staring at Goldy and Biggy again. Ha, at least he won't be able to catch them, I already buried all his empty Pokeballs somewhere! Mmmmh, Hope-hope said I should try to steal anything of value that I see. And the safe under hi bed _should_ have a treasure or two, soooo… hehehehehehehehe.

_The day of the escape / Indigo POV:_

Hope-hope said I will finish my mission today! Finally, I reeeally don't want to be here anymore! He even let me choose what Pokeball I want to use on the Charmander I chose! He luckily gave me the spacey bag so I don't have to worry about only having one Pokeball!

Should I start by stealing from the meany or by catching Goldy and Biggy… _let's go steal from meany! _Hehehe…

Wow. Meany is suuuper stupid, why would he buy a safe when he doesn't even secure the safe first. I thought I would have to carve the ground around the safe away or crack the password, but it was just loosely laying under the bed. Stupid meany! Hehe

Now I only have to catch Goldy and Biggy without being seen and _bam_, perfect mission complete! Ah, jackpot, Biggy knocked Goldy out again!

I silently sneaked up to Biggy and used Hypnosis to make him fall asleep and quickly threw two balls at them, I thing Hope-hope called them Fast Ball, _best used to catch fast Pokemon_ or something like that. But look at these colours, orange and gold, perfect for both of them! I waited a moment for the balls to stop shaking and pushed them into the spacey baggy, and turned around to quickly sneaked out of the Valley. What I didn't expect was for the meany to stand behind me, staring at the spacey bag with big eyes.

"**CHARMANDER THEFT AT CHECKPOINT 2, CHARIZARD, CATCH IT!" **Meany yelled _really _loud, and from one moment to the next, I could feel the eyes of _hundreds_ of big fire lizards fiercely looking at me.

***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR***

Heh..heh..heh – nooooooo – I used a quick Clear Smog and run – floated – as fast as I could in the _opposite _direction of the exit. And like my _genius_ predicted, the stupid lizards all flew in the wrong direction, hehehe. As if you stuuuupid lizards could even dream about outsmarting me, _Indigo!_ With the most silent crackle I could muster, I floated a curve around the Valley exit and sneaked my way back to our base little Slatey dug out months ago.

As expected, Hope-hope was already tensely waiting for me with Wra-wra's Pokeball in his hand. Hehe, Hope-hope just spotted me and innnnstantly relaxed, aww, I like you to Hope-hope. I giddily made gave Hope-hope his bag back and gave him a thumb up while wearing my signature grin, which he returned with his own happy grin!

Ah, that was fun! We should totally outsmart our enemies more often! Hope-hope gave a last grateful smile before returning me. My job was done, now it was Wra-wra's job to get us out of here! Ooooh, I couldn't wait for Hope-hopes reaction when he sees my present!

XxXxXxX

_Hope POV:_

What did I expect? I was worried for a moment when all these Charizard roared and flew bye, obviously angry and Indigo was nowhere to be seen. But a few minutes after the Charizard where out of sight, Indigo floated over with his signature grin always present. I flashed him my own grin after he returned me my back and shoot him a grateful smile before returning him. Its only a matter of time before were found when we stay here, so I swiftly released Wrath, who kept quite like we talked about, and jumped on his back.

He instantly speeds out of the valley while holding me in place with his antennas, while I kept lookout for any of the Charizard, and as expected, I quickly spotted one. With a pat on Wrath back, he dived down, out of view of the fire predator. I had to hold my breath, something which we've been training for weeks now for exactly a situation like this.

After one minute, it was starting to get hard to continue holding my breath.

After two minutes, I was feeling like I would drown. My lungs where hurting _bad,_ but we couldn't dive out of the water without risking getting seen, so I prevailed, focusing on my hectic beating heart and the soft pulsing of my Energy spring.

After three minutes, my heart felt like it was about to explode. The pain in my lungs lessened and I started to lose my consciousness. I bit down on my tongue hard, forcing myself awake, but it was to no avail. Just as I was about to give up and pat Wrath on the back, the soft pulsing from my Energy spring increased in strength. No longer was it a soft pulsing, taking over was a slow, _strong_ pulse. My heart calmed down, and with it all feelings of drowning as well.

I fell into a trance. Nothing mattered anymore beside the strong pulsing of my Energy spring, _no_, my soul. My soul was pulsing in a slow rhythm. For the first time in my life, I saw myself. Now my physical body, but my very own soul, my essence. I saw a strong red, pulsing with a calm strength, filling my entire being with calm and strength. I felt my body being flooded with the energy of my soul, recreating my form betting fitting for my soul. With every pulse, I felt more alive, with every pulse I felt stronger, with every pulse I felt…_better._ It was an indescribable feeling.

After what felt like an eternity, my soul calmed down, no longer releasing absurd amount energy. The strong pulsing grew weaker, until only the previous soothing pulse remained. With a gasp, I opened my eyes, both things I instantly regretted as we were still under water. No longer hesitating, I patted Wrath back, who instantly shoot for the surface.

The moment we breached through the surface, I heaved for air while stimulatingly coughing out the seawater. Looking around, I allowed myself to calm down. No Charizard in sight, we were safe. Wrath gave me a worried growl, he knowns how long I can normally hold my breath, so for me to break through my previous limit of two minutes with who knows how long, was worrying for him. The only reason he didn't go up sooner was because he could feel my heartbeat through his antenna.

"*Cough*, I'm alright *Cough*, no need to worry." He gave another worried whine, but still listened and continued to shot on the direction of Cianwood City.

XxXxXxX

Three hours later and we had no idea how to get to Cianwood City. I knew that Cianwoods surroundings was known to have many whirlpools, put this was just abnormal. One after another, the complete ocean here was full of them. Even if we get past one, a few meters later there is another one. And the worst part is that they get _bigger_. This means, the outer ones are still relatively small, I would even say ignorable, but the deeper we go, the bigger they are. So, after hours of going through the whirlpool mace, we decided to change our route for now to Goldenrod City. The city I originally wanted to avoid, mostly because of the excessive illegal activity in the city. Even in Violet City, I had heard that most of Team Rocket dealing happen in Goldenrod, but now with both Indigo, Wrath and Slate, I should be able to defend myself in case something happens, at least against the common grunts.

Within a few minutes, we manage to reach the shore at the end of Route 34, only a few minutes away from Goldenrod. Thinking for a moment, we went away from the City for now and went into the northern border of the Ilex Forrest, where I release Indigo and Slate.

"First of all, good job Indigo, Wrath. Our escape was a success!"

We all cheered a bit. Indigo crackled loudly, Wrath gave us a relatively silent roar and Slate rumbled in satisfaction. I could help but laugh happily as well. After three months of training, we had a new member for our team, and a Charmander at that. I was about to reach into the back to take out its ball, when Indigo used his Telekinesis to snatch the back from me. At my confused stare, he grinned and took out _two_ balls, Fast balls to be exact and shoved them in my hands. It took a moment for it to sink in, but when it did, my confusion only grew.

"You caught two? Why?"

For the next 5 minutes, Indigo was explaining his reasoning to me with gestures. I'm not completely sure what exactly he wanted to say, but to sum it up – he couldn't decide which one to take as both where extremely talented, so he caught both. Sighing, I didn't know what to think. Sure, another future Charizard isn't bad to have, but when you live near Charizard's for a few months, you learn that it isn't always nice to have a fire breathing fighting maniac dragon around. Well, whatever. What happened, happened, and when Indigo thinks it would be good to have both of them in our team, then he must have had a reason.

No longer stalling, I released both at the same time, and was greeted with a sight I really _didn't_ expect! Two Charmander, sleeping soundly on the ground. What I didn't expect was for one of them to be _golden_, neither did I expect the other to be over _4'00" _tall!

"You, you caught both a _shiny and a King?!_" I hissed at Indigo in pure shock. His confused but smug look reeeally didn't help to calm my nerve. Oh Gott, I'm getting faint. When the league learns that these two are in the possession of a criminal, they will do _everything _to get them back! I was panicking, I know that, and my team was getting worried, so I returned both still sleeping Charmander and turned to my team, explaining what exactly these two where.

Shiny and King Pokemon, the two sole mutation a Pokemon can go through. It isn't known _why_ they are born sometimes, but they are a blessing and a curse.

First, shiny Pokemon. In the past, it was thought that they just had a different colour than normally, but this was proven incorrect a few years ago. All shiny Pokemon have the absolute maximum potential their species can possibly have, making them monstrous enough. But every shiny as an uncanny talent for their born element, so high that they change their element to take on their own unique colour. For example, there was a Blastoise, whose shiny makes his body a bright purple and his shell a deep green. All the water attacks he used where in a pale purple instead of their normal blue, and there were all inhumanly powerful, easily twice as strong as it should ever be possible for their species. Since then, shiny Pokemon, like King Pokemon became a national asset, trained by the elite four and the champion for the protection of the region.

And don't even get me started on King Pokemon. Like shiny Pokemon, they also have the maximum potential possible for their species. But instead of having another colour, there are _gigantic! _Freshly evolved, they are at least twice as tall as the usual Pokemon of their species and they _don't stop growing!_ While a normal Pokemon grows another 20-50% of their final evolved body form, Kings are said to grow infinitely. The only King currently living in Kanto/Johto is a Dragonite, the Dragonite from the first Champion over 100 years ago to be exact. It the leagues last protection in case of both natural disasters and the only reason the current conflict between Kanto/Johto didn't go to war with Unowa and Kalos yet. The Dragonite is said to be over 60 feet tall by now, and that was from the last time it was seen 5 years ago! Kings Pokemon attack, defence and special defence are completely unmatched, said to rival even those of the Legendary Pokemon! Every King in the world is either feared or respected, a guardian of the region or the monster seen in nightmares. The only weakness a King had was its difficulty to evolve. It took twice the time and afford for them to evolve, and even then, it was totally worth it.

By now my team was looking at the two ball in wonder, or in Indigo's case in pride. Shiny Pokemon are rare, one in every 8000+ Pokemon born in every species, and Kings are even rarer! The last known King born in the world was 20 years ago, a King Gyarados raging near Alola. In the end, it wasn't captured yet and it has grown to be over 80 feet long, truly a horror for the Alola region, and also a reason why the region was growing weaker and weaker every year.

I was trembling, my mind going miles per second. This was a gamechanger, it could be my greatest ace or my end. When I do this right and get these two to see me as their friend, their partner, then...! Taking a deep breath, I focused in the soft pulsing of my soul. It was an opportunity, yes. But it was dangerous as well. When I was seen with these two, I would either die, get behind bars or be forced to be a puppet for the League. For me to be able to free, or at least defend myself from the world powers, will take years or even decades! I _need_ a strong team, not only one or two overwhelming mons, but a group of strong elite level mons to support me. Even a fully-grown King can get overwhelmed by a competent elite trainer. And for my newly acquired King to grow to be fully grown _will _take years. Until then, I have a ticking time bomb besides me.

Aah, sometimes I hate my greed. I could just give them away, sell them or _anything_ but keep them, leave for Hoenn and start living a _relatively_ lawful live like planned, but no. Is it good or bad luck, probably good luck…I hope? I really needed a nap, a warm meal and time to think. I probably need to change my plans a little bit as well, there is no way the ace trainer at the Charizard Valley didn't contact the League yet, so I have to be careful when I want to continue to steal rare Pokemon.

For now, I recalled Wrath and Slate and let Indigo slip into my shadow, a trick he learned shortly after evolving and made my way to Goldenrod City. I really needed a warm bed and a warm shover, and now that I _looked_ old enough to be a trainer, it should be possible to get a room at a cheap inn without them asking to many questions. And when they do, I'll just flash them a Pokeball, not like they can detect a difference between a League linked one and my own.

With a last sigh, I entered Goldenrod. Can't my life be easy for once? Maybe I should wear fake team Rocket clothes the next time and let myself be seen? No, I wouldn't want the Rockets to keep an eye out for me as well. Haaaah, I should be super happy right now, and got a shiny and a King, but I can't shake of the _extremely_ bad feeling I'm having and I really don't like it when my gut tells me I'm fucked.

Getting I the inn was surprisingly easy. The man at the counter just looked me in the eyes for a moment and then gave me the keys with a nervous smile, not looking at my eyes again. A little confused but not really worried, I made my way to my room and threw myself in the bed. What's the worst the innkeeper can do, throw me out? Report me to the police for nothing? Its unrealistic for him to have recognized me and in the worst-case scenario that he did, I'll just lie and say I'm someone different, not like they can prove in any legal way that I am. These where my last thoughts before I drifted into the sweet world of dreams where I don't have to worry about shinys, Kings, the leagues and survival.

**Name: Hope (Male)**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 12 (new)**

**Height: 5'01" (above average)**

**Appearance: Black hair and glowing brown/red eyes**

**Occupation: Illegal Pokemon trainer**

** Thief**

**Pokemon: Gastly / Gyarados / Rhyhorn (new) / Charmander (new) / Charmander (new)**

**Name: Indigo (Male)**

**Species: Haunter (the Gas Pokemon)**

**Type: Ghost/Poison**

**Height: 4'01" (below average)**

**Weight: 0.2 lbs**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Naive**

**Moves: Hypnosis / Confuse Ray / Lick / Smog / Poison Gas / Clear Smog / Night shade / Scary Face / Telekinesis / Will-O-Wisp / Shadow Ball / Giga Drain / Destiny Bond (new) / Shadow Punch (new) / Shadow Claw (TM - new) / Rest (TM - new) / Haze (new) / Sucker Punch (new) / Ice Punch (new) / Fire Punch (new) / Thunder Punch (new) / Dark Pulse (new)**

**Name: Wrath (Male)**

**Species: Gyarados (the Atrocious Pokemon)**

**Type: Water/Flying**

**Height: 32'03" (above average)**

**Weight: 780.6 lbs**

**Ability: Intimidate / Moxie (hidden ability)**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Moves: Bounce / Thrash / Body Slam / Outrage / Dive / Crunch (from Bite - new) / Thunder Wave (TM - new) / Rest (TM - new) / Flamethrower (TM - new) / Scald (TM - new) / Scary Face (new) / Twister (new) / Ice Fang (new) / Aqua Tail (new) / Dragon Rage (new) / Surf (new)**

**Name: Slate (Female)**

**Species: Rhyhorn (the Spikes Pokemon)**

**Type: Ground/Rock**

**Height: 3'02" (average)**

**Weight: 250 lbs**

**Ability: Lightning Rod / Rock Head**

**Nature: Relaxed**

**Moves: Horn Attack (new) / Fury Attack (new) / Stomp (new) / Smack Down (new) / Crunch (egg move - new) / Flamethrower (TM - new) / Rest (TM - new) / Stealth Rock (new) / Aqua Tail (new) / Earth Power (half leaned - new) / Shock Wave (half learned - new)**

**Name: 'Goldy' (Female / shiny)**

**Species: Charmander (the Lizard Pokemon)**

**Type: Fire**

**Height: 2'05" (above average)**

**Weight: 23.4 lbs**

**Ability: Blaze / Solar Power (hidden ability) / Golden fire (shiny ability)**

**Nature: Rash**

**Moves: Scratch (new) / Growl (new) / Ember (new) / Air Cutter (locked egg move) / Ancient Power (locked egg move) / Dragon Dance (locket egg move)**

**Name: 'Biggy' (Male / King)**

**Species: Charmander (the Lizard Pokemon)**

**Type: Fire**

**Height: 4'07" (King)**

**Weight: 43.5 lbs**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Brave**

**Moves: Scratch (new) / Growl (new) / Sword Dance (locket egg move) / Metal Claw (locket egg move) / Flare Blitz (locket egg move) / Dragon Dance (locket egg move)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The next morning:_

It was the next morning when I realized something within me changed. I just finished my first warm shover in _month _when I looked at the mirror, flinching in surprise. My eyes where changed their colour completely to a slightly glowing dark red. It explained why the innkeeper was so nervous yesterday, even more so when I consider how I felt when the monk, friendly aura and smiling, frightened me. I looked at myself for a while, searching for any other changes other than my eyes, but expect that I looked… cleaner? Nothing changed. Humming, I got dressed, grimacing a little at my still too short clothes, grabbed my things and left the inn after a quick breakfast. I only have a few hours before my mons starts to demand for me to make food for them, so I needed to hurry up with my shopping.

It was an hour later, with a now empty pockets, when I _finally _had new clothes. Black shoes, yay, I didn't have to run barefoot any longer, a few pairs of black pants and sweatpants and a few red shirts, matching with my now red eyes. I also brought a warm winter jacket and a pullover, it was too cold here at Goldenrod to wear less. To be honest, I'm surprised that I didn't catch a cold with all the things I went through yesterday, considering that it was cold enough to snow last night.

But my _shopping_ was completed yet, and with me properly clothed now I could make my way to the rocket market, or however they call it. While I was still a little worried about doing business with team rocket, the small risk will be worth it. And while the rocket are well known Pokemon thieves, they also needed money to support they activity, money that they make by being surprisingly fair in their illegal dealings. So, when I entered the bar and asked where I can sell and buy, I wasn't surprised when the barkeeper pointed me in the direction of the biggest and most luxurious hotel in Goldenrod.

XxXxXxX

Selling a few of my treasures where part of my plan all along, but it was still hard to give them away. But it was worth it. I just jumped from being completely broke to being rich within moments. In the end, I sold my big nugget for 15.000$, five Leaf stones for 10.000$, one water stone for 2.000$ and one moon stone for 3.000$. After thinking about it for a while, I also sold three of the less rare special evolution items I stole from Kurt. I sold both the Razor Claw and the Razor Fang for 15.000$ each and the King's Rock for 20.000$. I also sold one of the two Dragon scales for shocking 50.000$. I now had 130.000$ in total, it was an eye opener to be honest. I knew that I had stolen valuable things, but getting money for the stolen things, something that had been impossible for me before, was a strange feeling.

With my pockets filled by an absurd amount, I couldn't help looking at the things team rocket offered. The surprisingly friendly rocket that brought these things from me, happily handed me a catalogue with a big R printed at it cover. Indigo crackled from my shadow, earning me a strange look from the clerk. Looking through it, I took a sharp breath at what I saw. Team rocket sold Pokemon, and not just any, they sold nearly every Pokemon from Kanto and Johto! And the prize, the prize was inhuman! Normal Pokemon like Rattata and Pidgey already sold for hundreds!

My next hour was spent going through the Catalogue and marvelling at the rocket's ability. While they didn't sell Pokemon from the Leagues protected races, they don't sell them but I'm sure that they have them. But they still sell rare Pokemon like Eevee and Kangaskhan for 50.000$+ and even fully evolved and trained Pokemon for 100.000$+! That I thought that I was rich not even an hour ago…, and the bad thing was that I _really _wanted two of the rarer Pokemon that they sold…. Gritting my teeth, I waved the clerk over.

"I want to buy a Pokemon of the species of number 239 and Pokemon 240. Is it possible to get a more accurate description of the possible options?"

With a quick look at the catalogue, the clerk smirked slightly before moving in the back to get the information's I asked for. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to buy two Pokemon worth around 40.000$ each, but. I had a Magmarizer _and _an Electirizer, both worth around as much as the Dragon scale! It would be a shame _not_ to buy a Magby and an Elekid when I'm already here! It was then when the clerk came back with two folders. He handed them to me and talked for the first time since I came here – yes, he didn't say a word when I sold him the items. He just gave me a list of items team rocket buys and home much they pay for them.

"We have 39 Elekid and 61 Magby to sell. Please note that the more potential they have, the pricier they are." His rough voice made my skin crawl, something which he noted. He flashed me a tooth showing smile and walked behind the counter, doing his own thing again. I flinched visibly when the first Magby in the list costed 60.000$ instead of its expected 40.000$. After looking through them, carefully avoiding the ones with hidden abilities, it would be bad if Rest didn't work for them, I decided on the two I wanted to buy.

_Magby - 53.000$_

_Age - 3 weeks_

_Height - 2'08" – 4 inches above average _

_Ability - Flame Body_

_Taught moves - Ember – Smog – Fire Punch – Thunder Punch – Iron Tail_

_Egg moves - Belly Drum – Power Swap – Barrier_

_Note: This Magby has shown outstanding talent in close combat and an unusual aggressive personality. The Pokemon has been discipled to listen to the order of their trainer._

_Elekid - 61.000$_

_Age - 4 weeks_

_Height - 1'07" – 5 inches below average_

_Ability - Static_

_Taught moves - Thunder Shock – Low Kick – Fire Punch – Thunder Punch_

_Egg moves - Ice Punch – Meditate – Hammer Arm – Barrier_

_Note: This Elekid has shown outstanding talent in close combat and an unusual aggressive personality. The Pokemon has been discipled to listen to the order of their trainer._

Both where talented physical fighters, were unusual aggressive and had a surprisingly good move pool, probably from TM's. But they were expensive, 114.000$ in total, with this money I could easily buy a Nidoking or a Golem. Sigh, and I already had my hands full with my two Charmander…

And the comment about their discipling is a little worrying…

"Is it possible to reserve these two for a week? I have to think about it." He grunted and took the information out of my hand. He quickly looked them over before stretching his hand out to me.

"For a thousand each, I'll make sure they still here a week from now." Gritting my teeth, I handed him two thousand and made my way out. When I manage to befriend the two Charmander in this week, I come back to buy them. When not… I don't have the time to tame four violent Pokemon any longer. With the King in my team now, I _need_ to get out of the country as fast as I can. At least in Hoenn, I won't have to worry as much as I can just register as a legal Pokemon trainer without having to serve the military later or get spied on.

'_I should get used to staying near the ocean or a bigger body of water to quickly escape when I'm getting chased. At least till I get a flying Pokemon or a teleporting one.'_

This was going to be an exhausting week…

XxXxXxX

_Day one of the 'befriend the Charmander as fast as possible' week:_

Against my expectation, when I released them, they didn't attack me or my Pokemon… but each other. I starred wide eyed as these two tried they hardest to knock the other out, and only a few minutes later, with both covered in small injuries, did they stop. But not because they didn't want to fight anymore, no they were still glaring at each other, but because they both fell on the ground with growling stomachs. By this point, Indigo was crackling madly again while Slate rumbled amused. Wrath took that as his cue and dove down into the water to catch us something to eat, he was already growing impatient.

The rest of the day went similar. Expect the few curious looks these two gave us when we gave them a Magikarp to eat, they completely ignored us – they were constantly fighting, either growling at by attacking the other. Seeing that they wouldn't stop anytime soon, I called Indigo and asked him if he stole anything interesting while catching these two battle maniacs, and to my pleased surprise, Indigo grinned smugly.

One hour of trying to open the steel safe, it finally gave out after Slate chewed on the box with a Crunch infused mouth. Looking inside, we were greeted with a stack of TM's and two marbles, similar looking to the two I found in Kurt's house, only in different colours – one was a pale blue with a blue and grey mark inside while the second was a pale orange with a red, yellow and orange mark inside. The moment I took them in my hands, both Charmander turned to me, unblinkingly starring at the marbles at my hand. Before I could react however, they snapped out of it and refocused on their battle. Intrigued, but way to interested in what the TM's had in stock for me, I stored the two marbles away for now. When I have a better relationship with the two, I will research why they found them so interesting.

The TM's contained Steel Wing, Overheat, Dragon Pulse, Outrage and Hyper Beam. It was insane! With these the power of my Pokemon will increase again!

By the end of the first day, the shiny Charmander was knocked out 7 times while the King Charmander got knocked out 4 times. At least they don't dislike me? I helped them heal after all…

_Day two of the 'befriend the Charmander as fast as possible' week:_

After I taught both Slate and Wrath their TM's, I suddenly had an idea what I could do to get the Charmander to be loyal to me. For that, I only released the female Charmander of the two, the female and currently weaker one. When she didn't see her rival, she instantly focused on me and was already about to shot an Ember at me before I Indigo stop her. With her entire body forcefully stopped from moving, she didn't panic or became afraid, but instead glared fiercely at me. As I leaned through my experience with Slate, some Pokemon needed tough love for them to respect you, so I gave her tough love!

"You are weaker than the other Charmander, you know that, right?" Her glare shot up in intensity and her golden tail flame flared up. "The only reason you can even stand up to him is because you are a little faster and can use Ember, an attack he will soon learn himself. What are you gonna do then, huh?"

To be honest, her rage was frightening. I'm sure that when she wasn't bound, she would have killed me by now, but that was my plan. It was the simple carrot and stick method, a technique that works best with stubborn Pokemon. Now that I used the stick, it was time to give her the carrot.

"But! What if I can give you the strength to beat him easily within only a day?" I could see her anger reducing slightly to be replaced with confusion. Surely it wouldn't be possible for her to beat her rival with a little help of this human, right? I grinned at her confused expression and reached into my back to take out the Dragon Pulse TM.

"How about it, I help you beat him and you have to do me a favour," when she slowly nodded, I continued, "wonderful, I will make sure you won't regret it"

With this, I returned her and placed her Fast ball in the middle of the Dragon Pulse TM. This would take a while, so while she gets filled with the knowledge how to use the attack, I released the King Charmander.

Similar to the shiny, he also looked around for his rival, but when he didn't see her, he focused his gaze on the other Pokemon. The moment he spotted Wrath, he growled in his direction and stormed at Wrath. Good, this would hopefully humble him a little bit and keep him away from the female Charmander – I really need to name them, it was getting annoying to call them both Charmander.

I signalled Wrath to take their fight further away and released her again. Different from before, she looked at me in awe. With an excited yelp, she turned to Indigo beside me and charged a Dragon Pulse. And while Indigo easily dodged, she still saw how powerful her new attack was. I saw that I was already losing her again, so I clapped to get her attention.

"Now, now, don't forget that you promised to train under me for the _entire_ day." Her expression instantly changed to a haughty one while looking at me arrogance. She obviously thought that she was unbeatable now with her new move, so I crashed her confidence. "Sure, you can beat him easier now than before, but that doesn't change that he knocks you out with only a few Scratches, Scratches you can't dodge because you take to long to use you new attack, so when you _really_ think you can beat him now, sure, go ahead. But don't come begging me later to train you."

By now her eyes widened in shock as she thought about what I thought, so she quickly changed her arrogant look to an obedient one. It was amusing to see her expression change so quickly – Indigo thought so to when his laughing is any indication, but then again, he's always laughing. With a satisfied grunt, I motioned her to follow me to one of the trees.

"For now, attack the tree as often as you can, you need to get used to using dragon type energy before we're start working on your charging speed."

She did as I said and attacked the tree, firing Dragon pulse after Dragon pulse at the poor tree. Nine, that's how many times she could use Dragon pulse. Nine times before she sat exhausted on the ground, gasping for air. I waited for a minute for her breathing to calm down, before I spoke again.

"Good, now run," she looked confused for a moment, but when Indigo appeared before her with his long tongue hanging out, she yelped and started to run, "make sure not to get hit, trust me it hurts! Also, you are only allowed to use Dragon Pulse to keep him away, so good luck!"

With my team occupied, I sat down beside Slate who, like so often, was relaxing under the shade of one of the trees. Unconsciously, I began scratching her hard body and began to plan for tomorrow. When everything goes as planned, she should be able to beat the King Charmander without too many problems. And then, the day after tomorrow, I will do the same again with the King instead. When everything goes as planned, I should have both of them at the same level at the fifth day and then both asking for training at the sixth.

"And when that doesn't work, we try to beat them down, maybe they are like you and only listen when they realize that they are completely outmatched."

I chuckled slightly at Slates affronted expression before slipping into meditation.

_Day three of the 'befriend the Charmander as fast as possible' week:_

Today, I released both Charmander at the same time again and like expected, they instantly fought again the moment they saw each other. But opposite to the day before yesterday, it wasn't an even match any longer. Not only did the shiny Charmander move way faster than before, but her Dragon Pulse was to strong for the King to beat. After three solid hits with her Dragon Pulse, the King got knocked out.

The fighting continued for the entire day and the King Charmander continued getting beat to the ground. But against all our expectations, the king didn't seem discouraged at all and was instead _enjoying _the challenge and he even manage to learn Ember by the end of the day. At least the golden Charmander was happy, as she kept shooting me smug and arrogant smiles every time, she beat him. To tell the truth, I think I had her in the bag already, so for the first time since getting her I started to think about a name for her, and it didn't take long to find the perfect one – while unintentional also finding the perfect name for the King.

After knocking the king down the sixteens time this day, I called her over.

"So, I've been thinking about giving you your own name for a while now, and after looking at you fight, I think I found the perfect one!" I flashed her a grin and pointed at the golden flame at the tip of her tail. "Dawn, that's your name from now on. The golden light at the start of every day that brings us the light in our life!"

Dawn just looked at her tail-flame for a moment before giving me a satisfied bark. I smiled, looks like I managed to pick a good name for our little princess.

I carefully reached down towards her and gave her the side of her head a light scratch. The gave a light flinch at first, but started to let out satisfied growls while leaning more and more into my hand. And she wasn't the only one that was enjoying the sensation. Up to this point, all my Pokemon weren't really the best Pokemon to cuddle with. Indigo was a ghost – I couldn't really touch him. Wrath was a water type, always wet and while his giant scales where cool and all, it wasn't a joy to pat him. Scale, the only member in my team I regularly patted up to this point, was a rock type. While she liked my scratching, for me it was more like I was scratching on a giant rock, an unpleasant feeling and the only reason I continue to do so was because she liked it.

But Dawn, her skin felt nice. Her body was hot, but not so that it would burn. Her scales where smooth and pleasant to the touch. It was a relaxing feeling to experience and if Dawn's expression had any indication, she enjoyed it greatly to. By now, she was sitting on the ground and leaning against my legs, growling a purr bliss. It was funny seeing the arrogant, battle maniac Charmander from yesterday relaxing so much around me that she let her guard down completely. It was also the reason why I instantly returned the king when I saw him regaining his consciousness. I really didn't want him to ruin this moment. So, for the next evening, I just sat there in silence while enjoining the passive growl Dawn was making I her sleep.

_Day four of the 'befriend the Charmander as fast as possible' week:_

After sending Dawn and Slate to train a little farther away, I release the king Charmander and took in his height for the first time. While Dawn so small that I had to crouch down be at the same eye level as her, the king was barely half a head smaller that me. I'm really glad that Indigo was with me in case anything happens. The king reacted like I expected him to, he looked around and seeing only Indigo worth his notice instantly challenged him. Indigo, like with Dawn, tried to stop him from moving, but to our surprise he was able to overpower the hold Indigo had on him with raw physical might. But his movements where still largely restricted, so I didn't have to worry about him attacking me. I had Indigo hit him with a few weak Thunder punches to paralyse him before talking to him.

"I'm sure you noticed that you are the weakest Pokemon around here," His challenging look was ignored for now, "and you must have noticed Dawn's, that's the golden Charmander's name, beat you easily yesterday."

His reaction was completely opposite of Dawns two days ago. While she reacted to my taunt in extreme anger, his reaction was mild, bored even. While I knew he was listening to what I was saying, he much rather preferred looking around and giving Indigo challenging growls. Gritting my teeth in slight irritation at his behaviour, I continued.

"I made Dawn stronger than you in one day, what do you thig will happen when I continue training her while you have to learn anything yourself." He looked completely unimpressed and decided to completely ignore me for Indigo, who was still lazily floating in circles around me.

When he wanted to fight Indigo, then sure, have it his way, I motioned for Indigo to attack him and moved out of the way of the fight. While these two where fighting, or more accurately the Charmander was getting destroyed, I thought about how to make him want to join my team. For now, I will have him fight every member of the group, and hopefully install a little respect for them inside of him, something that shouldn't be to hard, considering how respectful his behaviour towards Wrath was.

But to get him respect _me, _the weak human, that will be hard. I was absentmindedly watching them fight, focusing on the Charmander and his pure expression of joy when it clicked. I waited for Indigo to beat him down, but stopped him from knocking him out and sat down before the downed little king.

"You just want to fight, don't you?" For the first time, he directly looked at my eyes and I could see his momently surprise at seeing my slightly glowing red eyes. His entire body language changed from standing before a weak human to a potential worthy challenge. I hold my hand before me in a sign that he should listen to be first.

"I won't fight you, don't even think about it." He gave an annoyed whimper, but thankfully continued to pay attention to me. "But I can make sure you fight many different Pokemon for all your life if you stay with me. I can make you stronger so that you can fight even stronger Pokemon. The only thing I want in exchange is your loyalty!"

After a few silent minutes where he was just looking at me with a contemplating expression, he stood up, gave me a slight bow and walked away. I let him, but still motioned Indigo to follow him in secret. It would be a disaster if someone saw him walking around. Sighing, I made my way to the ocean where Wrath was _playing_ with his newly learned Hyper Beam, his absolute favourite move. When he saw me approaching, he stopped and came over to me while grinning happily.

"You can hunt now, we eat a little earlier today," he was already halfway underwater before I could continue, "can you knock out a Seel but otherwise leave it undamaged?"

He roared in understanding and dove down completely and I made my way to Dawn and Slate. When I reached their trainings place, I was greeted with the sight of Dawn shooting Air Cutter and Dragon Pulse left and right with a bright smile, while Slate was trying to use Earth Power at a target as far away as possible. When Dawn saw me, she instantly run to me and jumped excitedly, while making her arm glow in a pale blue light. I already knew that all Charmander had a few locket egg moves through generations of Charizard breading with each other, but it was still a nice surprise to see that Dawn already awakened one this early.

I congratulated her and started patting her head. While Dawn was busy melting from my petting, Slate came to me and growled in annoyance. Understandable, she has been trying to learn Earth Power and Shock Wave for weeks now, but still hasn't been able to get them right. Thinking about it for a moment, I decided that a change of pace would probably do Slate some good, so I took out my trusty Pokemon Lexicon and started browsing through all the moves Rhyhorn can learn. Ignoring all but the Rock type attacks for now – Slate seemed to have talent with them when her speed at leaning Stealth Rock was any indication – and finally focused on Rock Blast and Ancient Power. Reaching out with my other hand I also started scratching her stony body and started to explain the next moves she was gonna learn.

Rock Blast was very similar to her Smack Down attack she's been able to use since before meeting me. But instead of just throwing one rock with precise accuracy, she needs to throw multiple rocks in quick succession. She will need to learn how to make the rocks faster so that she can shot them quickly enough.

Ancient Power was the rock type equivalent of the earth types Earth Power. Both attacks where about pure controlling of their typing, which was erupting the earth everywhere within range of the Pokemon with Earth Power and controlling the rocks movement around it with Ancient Power. Hopefully, when Slate learn Ancient Power her training speed in Earth Power will increase.

She was visibly shaking with excitement – or from my petting, I can't really tell – stood up and run to the nearest rocks. Seems like she wants to try learning Ancient Power first.

Now that Slate was occupied, I switched my focus to Dawn who was a small ball of pure satisfaction at the moment.

"Do you want to official join my team now?" She whimpered in agreement, more focused on my petting than my question. Sighing, I stopped, earning me a disappointed whine, before asking again.

"When you agree to join my team, you can't just decide to leave later on when it gets inconvenient or you bored of us. Once in the team, forever in the team, so please think about it carefully!" While I really wanted her, both of them, to join, when I don't make them truly loyal in their first evolution stage, its very possible that they want to leave when they get stronger than the majority of my team, a future that can't be avoided with the potential these two possess.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Dawn yelped in a serious tone and nodded toward me with an arrogant undertone. Moments later, she walked beside me, took my hand and played it in her head with a demanding huff. I could practically hear her say - 'satisfied now stupid human? Then ped me already!'

So I did exactly that while bursting into laugher at the same time. I wasn't sure if she completely understood what she just agreed upon, but it won't change that she did. When Pokemon evolve, their personality changes and strengthens, and so does the loyalty and their intellect. Promises made before the first evolution where most of the time kept for their entire life, only in extreme situation would they break it.

I returned her after another hour of peaceful silence when I heard Wrath's roar in the distance. That was my cue for the next step of getting the second Charmander to grow loyal to me as well – wow, I kind of sounded like a manipulative asshole right there, which I kind of am but still… - and for me to cook todays meal. I really hope he didn't catch anything _too_ big today, it takes hours to dismantle bigger Pokemon like Gyarados! It was a pleasant surprise when I came back and Wrath had only hunted two Pokemon, the knocked-out Seel I had requested and a Wailmer.

"Good job Wrath. Can you call for Indigo? I don't know where he is." He nodded and started to swim around the shore, roaring every few second. Slate was already building our fireplace and Dawn was learning the remaining TM's I've been holding back from teaching her so I directly made my way to the dead Wailmer and quickly dismantled it. It took another twenty minutes for Indigo and in extension the little king to arrive. Halfway finished with the Wailmer carcass, I stopped for a moment to walk up the Charmander.

"See the Seel there?" he nodded while looking interested at the water Pokemon. "It should wake any minute now. Your job is to fight and kill it so I can cook it. Make sure to hurry up, other ways we will start eating without you."

Not looking back, I continued to dismantle todays dinner, an action I got so used by now that it didn't faze me any longer. It was it took fifteen minutes for the little king to finish his fight, but he won, if barely and only because the Seel wasn't at its peak condition. But when he trotted over to me while dragging his dead prey after him, I could see the pure joy on his face again. Seeing his complete lack of compassion for his victim makes me wonder why the Charizard didn't kill and eat Wrath after knocking him out so often…

He then gave me the corpse and moved over to the fireplace, doing his utmost to recover before food was ready. It was mere moment later that I released Dawn, who against all our expectations didn't attack the king Charmander but instead walked over to Slate and started to talk to her. Did they already become friends? Good for them I suppose, I _was_ getting a little worried that Slate wasn't mingling with Indigo and Wrath very often, not that I could blame her. Indigo's was difficult to be around for very long and Wrath much preferred fight and training than simply relaxing like Slate loved to do.

Not once did the little king make a sound for the rest of the day. He just continued to silently observe us, thinking about my offer. It worried me a little considering that before our talk, he was constantly challenging everyone around him with seemingly infinite energy, but it was also reassuring that he took my offer so serious.

_Day five of the 'befriend the Charmander as fast as possible' week:_

With only two days left before the week to buy Magby and Elekid is over, I made plans to push the little king into accepting joining my team. For that I played directly into his greatest desire he shown since I met him. Fighting stronger Pokemon. So, I allowed him exactly that, while secretly telling my team to take their time beating him up, I wanted him to be pushed to the limit and enjoy his fights, nor get beaten up without being able to fight back. I even taught him Rest – he was shocked when I explained him TM's – to make sure that he could recover from worse injuries fast enough for him to fight everyone at least once.

So here we are, all ready to fight. Wrath, Dawn and the little king where all radiating pure excitement, Slate was watching them from under a tree a little further away while Indigo was… well, he was Indigo. He was crackling madly like he just had the _best_ idea ever and for the first time in years, his laughing gave me chills. Maybe I should rethink about letting him fight? But that would be mean to him, cruel even when he was so happy about it – wait, when I stop him from having his fun then I will have him planning his revenge on me…. I'm sure our little king will be fiiiiine!

"Alright, now than everyone is ready, I will give you a quick rundown how we will do this!" I waited for everyone to quiet down and continued. "The rules are simple. No life-threatening attacks, I'm looking at you Wrath, and strictly avoid giving your opponent any life-threatening wound whatsoever." They al voiced their agreement, even when Wrath's was more like a disappointed whine – did he really think I would allow him to use Hyper Beam on our allies?!

"The first fight is Charmander against Dawn! Everyone else make a little space!" While their rivalry calmed down when Dawn stopped challenging Charmander constantly, it was still there and would probably always will. They were only two weak old after all and they spend a better part of their life just fighting each other.

"Dawn, fight independently for now, but when I call you out to do something, do it, ok?"

She gave me a confused shrug – understandable, she always fought independently – but agreed. While these fights where for the little king to see that he can receive challenges by traveling with us, it was also for my team, even Wrath and Slate, to learn that me being their trainer wasn't only for me to help their training. This thought came to me yesterday. I only helped in one fight my team had to this point, and that was when Indigo fought Wrath for the first time, and it honestly scared me a little that I wouldn't be able to help my team in fighting situation, or that one of them decided that I wasn't helping me enough – a stupid thought, but a thought nonetheless.

So, I made it my goal for today to show my team how valuable my support can be in a fight! I moved behind Dawn and motioned to Slate to start our countdown, who moved up three small boulders with a well-controlled Ancient Power – I was really surprised when she came to me this morning to show me, she could already use this high difficult attack after not even a day of trying, seems like her talent really laid in her rock type. She let the stones fall to the ground separately.

Three… Two… One… _go!_

Charmander, against all our expectations didn't shoot forward like he previously always did when fight Dawn, but instead started to slowly circle her, prepared to instantly dodge at any sight of an attack. Dawn was completely thrown of her game when he didn't fight like usual, but quickly refocused on him, this time much more serious – when she could get stronger in such a short time than her rival must have grown stronger to, even if not at the fast pace she did.

Seeing that he wouldn't do anything for now, she took the first step and fired a quick Ember. Charmander jumped to the side, a mistake he realized to late when an Air Cutter was hurled at him from her tail – a trick she learned a few hours after learning it. He gritted his teeth and crossed his arms before his body, both glowing in a silverly light – Meal Claw, I noted – and stormed _through_ the Air Cutter, who left nearly no damage on his arms. Within moment he reached Dawn and forced her into a close combat fight. But differently than usual when they start to fight at a close range, Dawn wasn't completely outmatched, in contrary actually._intoin_

While Charmander was physically stronger than Dawn and was so at an advantage, he only had Scratch and his new Metal Claw, both attacks that either weren't very strong or weren't very effective against a fire type like Dawn. But Dawn had something that Charmander didn't, TM moves.

When Charmander started to use Scratch, Dawn used Dragon Claw. When he the tried to use Metal Claw to counter the dragon energy of dragon attacks, she used Shadow Claw instead. After only a few exchanges, it became clear that Dawn was winning this, until Charmander started to move strangely at least. The grey energy of normal type attacks started to glow softly around his body, infusion him. It felt sharp, like he was holding a swor – "Dawn jump back!"

She flinched at my sudden shout but did as she was told, just in time to as he clawed the place Dawn was standing on only moments later, leaving a deep cleave in the ground. Sword attack, one of the strongest boosting attacks a Pokemon can learn. It sharpens the attack attacks of the Pokemon, giving them a lethal advantage in close combat fighting. Dawn will need to avoid getting hit to win this, one attack from him could potentially knock her out at this point considering she already tanked a good number of attacks previously. Just before she was about to jump into a fist fight again, I stopped her.

"Dawn, keep you distance! Use horizontal Wind Cutter to keep him away when he comes to close, otherwise switch between Flamethrower and Dragon Pulse to wear him down!" It was a shame they fought each other so many times before, otherwise she could have just used Growl to make his instinct work against him by making him warry of her. But considering how often they fought, they wouldn't count on they instinct in such a situation.

Thankfully, the rest of the fight went smoothly. Dawn did exactly as I told her to and used Dragon Pulse and her slightly golden Flamethrower to wear him down. He did an amazing job at dodging, but the longer the fight went, the more he was hit. The one time he got dangerously near, he got hurt the most as even while expecting it, he wasn't able to dodge nor block the Air Cutter this time.

I called the fight when he was laying in the ground and Dawn was about to knock him out with another Drago Pulse, much to her displeasure. While she went over to Slate, who received her with a warm congratulation, I moved to stop Charmander from using Rest. His injuries weren't very bad, mostly exhaustion, so it he should be alright in a few minutes with a few Oran Berries. I also gave him a Rawst Berry just to be sure any small burns from Dawns Flamethrower were healed.

Half an hour later, a fully recovered Charmander was standing battle ready before Slate who was just standing there in obvious demotivation. As Slate was battling this time, I was the one to call the battle start.

"Slate, same as with Dawn. When I call you out to do something, do it." The grunted in understanding, moving in a more battle-ready position. "Are you both ready? The second battle between Charmander and Slate starts in Three… Two… One… GO!"

This time our little King _did_ shoot at Slate instantly, a smart choice considering that both of Slates types had an elemental advantage over him. But what really showed his genius was how he effortlessly used Sword Dance – an attack he learned only minutes prior – while running toward Slate. But Slate was different to the opponents he faced till now, she was the Tank of the team who could tank attacks from Wrath with her immense physical defence and could do a massive amount of damage at the same time. Thinking about it, it was a shame that she couldn't learn Counter.

When he reached her, he instantly used Metal Claw, showing casing a Pokémon's instinct to use the right attacking type in the right situation. But against his expectation, she didn't even try to dodge, taking the hit without so much as a scratch. Instead of attacking him back – probably because I asked her to prolong the fight – she used Stealth Rock to levitate small rocks all around both her and Charmander. He completely ignored her move and continued to use Metal Claw after Metal Claw while growling angrily. He lost plenty of times in his life, but being completely unable to even wound his opponents while they didn't even _try_ to dodge or defend? That was hurting his pride, so he attacked the same spot over and over again, and after a while, he did indeed manage to scratch her stony hide. And was instantly rewarded with a weak singular Fury attack at his belly followed by a full powered Flamethrower.

While the Fury attack disturbed his balance, the Flamethrower was the most important step of her plan, as it_ threw_ him through the air against several floating rocks. Charmander cried out in pain, but instead of just letting him fall on the ground, Slate stepped forward and activated Earth Power, erupting the ground directly under his landing spot, knocking him out.

"Charmander can no longer fight, the winner is Slate!" My team welcomed the mostly uninjured Slate back with loud congratulation and while I was a bit unhappy that I couldn't direct her in the fight, my satisfaction at the excellent fight quickly overwhelmed these thoughts.

When Charmander woke up a few minutes later, I allowed him to use rest this time, the wounds he received through Slates Stealth Rock and Earth Power would take too long to recover otherwise.

"The next fight is between Wrath and Charmander!" They both were already in fighting stances. Wrath honestly looked so serious that I was a little worried that he would overdo it, but Charmander shivered with delight when Wrath looked at him, so I decided not to interfere.

As they both looked ready to jump each other, I signalled for Slate to start the countdown.

Three… Two… One… _go!_

The moment the fight started was the moment it ended. I had expected but seeing it was more amusing than expected. The fight started with Charmander going in the offence with an Ember attack followed by a surprise Smokescreen to disable Wrath from seeing him. But Wrath being Wrath just ignore both and shot a torrent of boiling water at Charmander, instantly knocking him out.

"Well, that was anticlimactic…" At least Wrath had the decency to look a little ashamed, an expression that really didn't fit with his build. But then again, when people would see a Gyarados blush in embarrassment more often, it would probably lower the negative opinion their species had,

Charmander was, expect for a few burns, uninjured, but it would probably take a while for him to awaken, so while I applied a few mashed Rawst Berries on his burns, Wrath went hunting. He probably was disappointed that the fight ended so easily. Honestly, what did he expect? Sometimes I worry about his intellect…

One grand meal consisting of Seaking and Octillery later, Charmander was up again, ready to fight his next opponent, but not without shooting Wrath respectful glances every few second. Wrath looked so smug and happy when he saw this! At least until Indigo used Haze in his food the moment before he took a bite, leaving Wrath rolling on the ground with an extreme case of brain freeze, it was hilarious!

"The final fight is between Indigo and Charmander! Are you ready?" Charmander nodded while Indigo broke into a sadistic giggle, whatever he was planning, it was going to be a nightmare for Charmander…

Three… Two… One… _go!_

When the last of Slates boulders fell, Charmander used the same tactic as with Wrath. His only viable choice considering that Indigo was lazily floating good five meters above the ground at this point.

Indigo started his own plan by firing a Confuse Ray after another at Charmander, who did his best to dodge, an easy task as Indigo floated higher and higher. When he was so high that it was impossible for either to hit the other, he crackled madly and focused like he did when he was using Telekinesis, his favourite move. But to all our surprise, and Charmander's horror, Indigo didn't use telekinesis, but _Ally Switch_.

'Sometimes I wonder how he always learns new moves without any of us realizing it…' I stared blankly at the space where Charmander was standing only moments before. Instead there stood Indigo, who was still crackling madly while looking up in the sky.

Charmander was falling from the sky, yelping in pure fear.

"Indigo, Telekinesis!" he looked at me in betrayal, like I had just revealed his great plan, but still did as I told him… a few centimetres above the ground Charmander was about to crush in… Wow, since when did Indigo had a thing for the dramatic?

Charmander laid on the ground on complete shock, and before anyone could react, Indigo knocked him out with a Sucker Punch in the gut while crackling – I have the suspicion that he only used Sucker Punch to make a private joke I'm glad I didn't hear - to which my whole team gave Indigo a deadpan look while he grinned at them proudly.

When Charmander woke up a little later, he kept his distance from Indigo but kept challenging Dawn and Slate. By the end of the day, he even fought Wrath once more after Wrath kept insisting and whimpering that he wouldn't end the fight like the last one! I honestly think that the little king won't fight Wrath again till he could withstand at least a hit from his, as Wrath knocked him out with one hit again.

It was a very productive day. Charmander got to know my team, reforming his rivalry bond with Dawn and started to respect his natural counter in Slate. And even though he started to fear Wrath and Indigo a little, with his character, it won't be a hindrance but a motivation to grow and make him wish to travel with us.

I also got to my team to see my worth in battles. Even thought I could only really help Dawn in her battles, when she fought against Slate, I managed to help her to make the fight much closer than Slate had expected!

At the end of the day, I again asked if Charmander wanted to join us, and for a moment it looked like he was about to agree, but in the end said nothing but look at the sunset. I could understand what he probably thought. I myself would, no, couldn't accept to work under someone. It was in the instinct as a King to rule, an instinct a two-week-old Charmander wouldn't be able to work against. The moment I realized that, I subtlety change the way I invited him, in a way that his instinct wouldn't work.

"I would really like for you to join _our_ team. You would be _our_ _equal_, _our partner_, _our family_ in anything but blood. _You_ would help us as much as we will help _you_! We will be your family, your_ pack!_"

Charmander stilled and started to shake. For a moment, I was worried, nut only moments later he jumped up and hugged me. It came as a shock for me and my team, but he looked so overjoyed that I subconsciously hugged him back. He was _warm_, so when he pulled away moment later, I released him only unwillingly. When I looked at his eyes, they looked at me exceptionally, and it took me a few moments to realize what he wanted. A name, we all had a name, but he was Charmander or king, no name directly associated with him. I smiled and looked out to the sea, the sunset at the horizon. When I named Dawn before, I already found the perfect name for him and looking at the way the sun was going down, it firmed my decision.

"You will be named Dusk, the last thing your enemy will see before falling into darkness!"

He barked satisfied and sat down to look at the sundown again, but instant of looking desperate and troubled as before, he seemed relaxed as if a weight fell of him. After Slate and Dawn joined us moments later, we spent there the rest of the day.

Yes, it was a fruitful day and it seems like it also means that most of my wealth will disappear tomorrow. It will be worth it though!

XxXxXxX

I've been thinking about it for a few days now and ultimately decided to ask the rocket clerk today what these marbles are. Obviously, I won't show him all of them, only one of the ones I stole from Kurt to get his reaction. But first I need to buy Magby and Elekid!

The clerk was the same guy as before, and he apparently remembered me. When I entered the room, he looked up, studied me for a moment and went into the back. Trusting him not to keep me waiting for too long, I sat down and started to count the money I would have to pay.

53.000$ for Magby and 61.000$ for Elekid. Very expensive but considering how seldom both of them were in the wild understandable. Magby and Elekid are baby Pokemon, Pokemon protected from their parents till they evolve and forming a bond with an evolved Pokemon is _very_ difficult. Luckily they are baby Pokemon that are more common than others like Azurill or Budew – these cost the most money!

I had just took out the 114.000$ when the clerk came back with two common Pokeball – I would have to change the balls later and get rid of the current ones – and motioned for me to hand over the money. The exchange was quick and with a quick release and return of both I confirmed that they were both legit.

"It was nice making business with you. Just a quick question, do you also identify items?" He gave me a stiff nod, looking more interested than I've ever seen him. Understandable, considering what rare items I sold a few days ago.

Reaching into my bag, I took out the marble with the black and yellow mark inside. He inhaled sharply and shot me a shocked look.

"A mega stone! I'm sorry, I will have to get my boss, that's to important for me to handle." With a respectful bow, he hurried out of the room.

His reacted made my instincts flare up, and the only reason I didn't instantly escape was because I trusted Indigo to be able to get me out of here, much easier that previously even with his new attack Ally switch. So I sat down and examined the marble, the mega stone in my hand. The clerks reaction was a surprise, he didn't even react when I sold him the evolution items! How valuable must this marble be to achieve such an reaction. The clerk returned a few minutes later with an imposing looking man in white uniform with an red R on his left chest. His sharp eyes and short teal coloured hair gave him a dangerous feeling, a felling my whole body responded to.

I gritted my teeth and supressed my shivering and meet his gaze with my gleaming red eyes. The moment our eyes meet, the pressure he emitted seemed to vanish like it never existed, but a new feeling of oppression erupted. But not from him, but from me. The soft pulsing of my soul spiked and tried to force itself out of my body, a motion I quickly supressed but the damage was done. For a moment, my eyes where gleaming sharply in a deep blood red light while releasing a suffocating energy, to which the man reached down to his Pokeball but didn't release any yet.

"I didn't expect for a Aura adept to be here, even less one that wants to trade a mega stone. Tell me the truth Guardian, what do you want from team rocket? Answer fast, my patience has its limits!" he demanded, his voice dripping in venom.

I can honestly say that I panicked a little at that moment. A veteran trainer from team rocket, a trainer of a complete different level from the grunts I stole from in Violet City was about to attack me, a trainer since 4+ month! _FUCK!_

The worst was that I wasn't even able to calm myself with the soothing pulsing of my soul, as my _soul_ seemed to think it was a good idea to _erupt_ at this moment! Forcing my poker face to remain on my face, I decided to trust my gut and my years of experience in bullshitting to get me out of this!

"Calm yourself, _rocket. _I am here as a customer, not as a Guardian. When you don't wish to trade this mega stone, then I'll leave. Just remember that before you came here and threatened me, I was already making business with your employee." I motioned at the clerk who wasn't moving since he returned.

My speech would have much more of an impact when my voice wasn't so high pitched, but it had its wanted effect. When the veteran rocket looked at the clerk in question, the clerk nodded quickly in confirmation to my statement. He looked at me again, searching for any sign of hostility and when he saw none, he relaxed _slightly_ and sat down across from me, still holding the Pokeball firmly in his hand.

"I will hear you out for now, Guardian. You may call me Archer for the remaining of our interaction. I was told that you wished to get information on the mega stone you are currently holding when I was informed correctly?" His tone switched from a toxic to a neutral one, but his body language was still radiating a barely supressed hostility and I suspect that when he wasn't so cautious of my strength and interested in the mega stone, he would long have attacked me.

"Ah yes, I came around this mega stone in my travels. I was hoping you can give me direct information on its uses." I was carefully avoiding stating my name and my lack of knowledge what mega stones where in general. I really should have worn a disguise, but then again, he probably thought I wore one so it should be alright?

I gave him the stone and he observed it for a moment before motioning the clerk to get him something. Moments later, he returned and gave Archer a small book, who skipped through a few pages before finding what he searched for.

"Seems like it's a Beedrillite, one of the more _useful _mega stones. You are lucky, Beedrill's are both common and easy to befriend, so you should be able to mega evolve it relatively quickly. Naturally we are open to trade this mega stone for a different one with similar value if you so wish." He seemed to be honestly interested in the stone, even more than before he knew what type of stone it was.

Beedrillite, for Beedrill. I honestly didn't like most bug types, they were to fragile for my taste and from his short explanation, it would allow the Pokemon to 'mega evolve', some type of evolution that required a special stone to do.

"What other mega stones would you be open to trade this Beedrillite for? And while we are at it, how much for the book, it would be much easier to identify another one when I stumble over another one on my travels." A flash of surprise went through his eyes, but it went away as quickly as it came. Again, he motioned the clerk to get him something.

"The book normally costs two hundred, but we are willing to give it as an extra in case we trade mega stones." He took the folder from the dishevelled clerk who was trying to catch his breath while also remaining as silent as possible and skimmed through it.

"We are open to trade the Beedrillite for a Heracronite, a Pinsirite, a Steelixite or an Gengarite. They are all worth a little less than the Beedrillite considering that they are all Pokemon hard to tame, lets not talk about befriending them, so we would be willing to give you a less _legal _Pokemon in addition to the stone." He was looking at me like an hawk, searching for any type of negative reaction to his offer.

I myself was over the moon. First the Gengarite, the mega stone obviously for Indigos final evolution and his second offer! An less legal probably meant a Pokemon from a race directly protected by the local league. Excluding the pseudo legends, it meant that it was most likely a Pokemon from either the fire, water or grass type.

"That's acceptable, I've been seeking a Pokemon from the grass type with strong potential either way, from which region can you offer these 'less legal' Pokemon?" I already had three fire types and one water type, so a grass type would be a great addition to my team. Even better when I could get one of a foreign region, Bulbasaur and Treecko where already on my personal hunt list either way, so it would be a waste to try to get one of them. He gave me a small satisfied grin before giving me the different options I could choose from.

"We can offer you the grass type of the Hoenn, the Kalos and the Alola Region. The Kanto, Johto and the Galar ones are currently out of stock, but we would be able to get one within a week or so." So, either a Treecko, a Chespin or a Rowlet. There is no way I will wait a week before I get out of here, I still have the feeling like they will try something the moment I'm out of here.

"I will take the Gengarite and the Alolan grass type then." I said after a while, whereupon Archer motioned the clerk to get them. The next ten minutes passed in silence, a time I used to get my soul to calm down and Archer used to look at the Beedrillite. The clerk finally came back panting with a small bag in his hand. He gave the bag to Archer, who took the three items out and laid them on the table. A Pokeball, a book and a small marble with a purple and red mark inside – the Gengarite.

The rest of the confrontation happened quickly, with Archer telling me that if I ever find another mega stone are welcome here to trade them, whereupon he left the room. I left shortly after he left, seeing no reason to keep the clerk terrorized and swiftly moved towards the beach. I _really_ didn't trust the rockets not to go after me considering what a deal we just had so when I reached the shore, I released all three of my new Pokemon after another and destroyed their Pokemon and caught them again instantly.

I caught the Magby and the Elekid in a Friend Ball and the Rowlet in a Luxury Ball and quickly jumped on Wrath's back to get away from here. The next few hours were used to reach Cianwood city, this time for real, by a trick I learned in Goldenrod City. Apparently, when you keep in the first circle of Whirlpools, the smallest ones and avoid going in the direction of the bigger ones, you will reach Cianwood City within a few hours. An information I would have liked having beforehand, but considering what I managed to get in Goldenrod, it was worth it.

It was getting dark when we managed to reach Cianwood City, but considering what we planned to do here, we couldn't allow ourselves to be seen so we surfed further around Cianwood to the cliffs. When we reached a small shore directly beside the cliffside, we halted there for today. While Wrath went out to catch a quick meal, its to late to make something bigger, Slate dug out a small cave at the side of the cliff, were I build up my camp for the night. An hour later, when it was completely dark, we laid down to sleep for the night.

I will formally meet the three new members of my team tomorrow when we are all at full power again tomorrow.

**Name: Hope (Male)**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 12 **

**Height: 5'01" (above average)**

**Appearance: Black hair and glowing dark red eyes**

**Occupation: Illegal Pokemon trainer**

** Thief**

** Aura Guardian?**

**Pokemon: Gastly / Gyarados / Rhyhorn / Charmander / Charmander / Magby (new) / Elekid (new) / Rowlet (new)**

**Name: Indigo (Male)**

**Species: Haunter (the Gas Pokemon)**

**Type: Ghost/Poison**

**Height: 4'01" (below average)**

**Weight: 0.2 lbs**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Naive**

**Moves: Hypnosis / Confuse Ray / Lick / Smog / Poison Gas / Clear Smog / Night shade / Scary Face / Telekinesis / Will-O-Wisp / Shadow Ball / Giga Drain / Destiny Bond / Shadow Punch / Shadow Claw / Rest / Haze / Sucker Punch / Ice Punch / Fire Punch / Thunder Punch / Dark Pulse / Alley Switch (new)**

**Name: Wrath (Male)**

**Species: Gyarados (the Atrocious Pokemon)**

**Type: Water/Flying**

**Height: 32'03" (above average)**

**Weight: 780.6 lbs**

**Ability: Intimidate / Moxie (hidden ability)**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Moves: Bounce / Thrash / Body Slam / Outrage / Dive / Crunch / Thunder Wave / Rest / Flamethrower / Scald / Scary Face / Twister / Ice Fang / Aqua Tail / Dragon Rage / Surf / Hyper Beam (TM - new) / Dragon Pulse (TM - new)**

**Name: Slate (Female)**

**Species: Rhyhorn (the Spikes Pokemon)**

**Type: Ground/Rock**

**Height: 3'02" (average)**

**Weight: 250 lbs**

**Ability: Lightning Rod / Rock Head**

**Nature: Relaxed**

**Moves: Horn Attack / Fury Attack / Stomp / Smack Down / Crunch / Flamethrower / Rest / Stealth Rock / Aqua Tail / Earth Power (half leaned) / Shock Wave (half learned) / Dragon Pulse (TM - new) / Ancient Power (new) **

**Name: Dawn (Female / shiny)**

**Species: Charmander (the Lizard Pokemon)**

**Type: Fire**

**Height: 2'05" (above average)**

**Weight: 23.4 lbs**

**Ability: Blaze / Solar Power (hidden ability) / Golden fire (shiny ability)**

**Nature: Rash**

**Moves: Scratch / Growl / Ember / Air Cutter (unlocked egg move - new) / Ancient Power (locked egg move) / Dragon Dance (locket egg move) / Dragon Pulse (TM - new) / Rest (TM - new) / Dragon Claw (TM - new) / Shadow Claw (TM - new) / Flamethrower (TM - new) / Overheat (TM - new)**

**Name: Dusk (Male / King)**

**Species: Charmander (the Lizard Pokemon)**

**Type: Fire**

**Height: 4'07" (King)**

**Weight: 43.5 lbs**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Brave**

**Moves: Scratch / Growl / Dragon Dance (locket egg move) / Metal Claw (unlocked egg move - new) / Flare Blitz (locket egg move) / Sword Dance (unlocked egg move - new) / Rest (TM - new) / Ember (new) / Smokescreen (new)**

**Name: Magby (Female)**

**Species: Magby (the Live Coal Pokemon)**

**Type: Fire**

**Height: 2'08" (above average)**

**Weight: 54.6 lbs**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Nature: Lonely**

**Moves: Ember (new) / Smog (new) / Fire Punch (TM - new) / Thunder Punch (TM - new) / Iron Tail (TM - new) / Belly Drum (egg move - new) / Power Swap (egg move - new) / Barrier (egg move - new)**

**Name: Elekid (Male)**

**Species: Elekid (the Electric Pokemon)**

**Type: Electric**

**Height: 1'07" (below average)**

**Weight: 41.4 lbs**

**Ability: Static**

**Nature: Lonely**

**Moves: Thunder Shock (new) / Low Kick (new) / Fire Punch (TM - new) / Thunder Punch (TM - new) / Ice Punch (egg move - new) / Meditate (egg move - new) / Hammer Arm (egg move - new) / Barrier (egg move - new)**

**Name: Rowlet (Male)**

**Species: Rowlet (the Grass Quill Pokemon)**

**Type: Grass/Flying**

**Height: 1'00" (average)**

**Weight: 3.3 lbs**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Nature: Bashful**

**Moves: Leafage (new) / Tackle (new) / Peck (new)**


End file.
